Thresholds
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Love can sustain a man through any trial, any hell, but even Connor Temple could never imagine being tested like this.
1. Chapter 1

Thresholds  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Abby stretched and yawned as she slowly awoke to greet a new day. Her body tingled from head to toe and she felt completely boneless. There was a dull ache between her legs that brought back the memories of the night before. She and Connor had finally consummated their relationship, and then some. For someone who had professed to have been a virgin, Connor had unending stamina. They'd done it four times before Connor had finally run out of energy and fallen asleep. She hadn't minded in the least, as in addition to being _up_ for several rounds in bed, he seemed to be naturally in tune with how to make love to her in all sorts of new and special ways. In a word, the night before had been _perfect_. As she lay there looking at the ceiling she supposed that what had truly made their night so spectacular was that they were in love. Being in love was something Abby had never experienced before. She's had boyfriends and had even said the words, but she hadn't meant them. Not in the way she did when she said them to Connor. The moment the words _I love you_ had left her mouth she knew it was the best thing she'd ever done. The resulting night was beautiful and passionate and unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life. Waking up beside him was just as sweet.

Connor lay on his stomach with his face buried next to her in the pillow they were sharing. He arm was flung over her body and he was snoring peacefully, deep in sleep. Carefully she extricated herself from under his arm and made her way to the bathroom. She returned a short time later, refreshed and desiring nothing more than to crawl back into bed for a couple more hours of sleep. Whilst she'd been gone, Connor had turned over on to his back and Abby found herself faced with the amusing image of the sheets tented by Connor's morning erection. The poor dear was still sound asleep, but she wasn't about to let the opportunity to surprise him slip by. She crawled up bed slowly and carefully so not to wake him. Gingerly she drew away the sheet that covered him. He still didn't wake but she watched in amusement as the cool air hitting his body cause him to stiffen further. She took his cock in her hand stroked it slowly. Starting with feather light kisses along the shaft, she soon increased their pressure as she moved upwards. Connor was stirring, mumbling incoherently. When her mouth closed over him and she took him down he finally awoke. He groaned loudly when she laved her tongue on the underside of him and gave him one long suck.

"Ab... Abby! What you doing?!" he gasped, trying to shake off the fog of slumber. She released him from her mouth, but kept a firm grip with her hand.

"I would think it was obvious," she said with a smile. "Good morning." She moved up his body and in one stealth motion sat herself down upon him, sheathing him inside her. Connor seized and grunted at the sensation. It still felt new and strange and unbelievably good. Abby leaned forward, resting her palms on his chest. "I said, good morning, Connor."

"Good... good morning Abby." She swiveled her hips, pressing hard down on him. His mouth found her breast and he began to lick over her nipple before capturing it in his mouth. The taste of her skin was as intoxicating as he remembered from the night before. He sucked urgently as her motions increased in tempo and vigor. Blinding he reached down between them to press his thumb to her clit, finding it slippery and hard. With the added sensation Abby sat herself up and lost herself in making love to Connor. She rode him hard, moaning and gasping, tears prickling the corners or her eyes. After the night before Abby had thought she'd have at least taken the day to recover, but the ache only increased her pleasure. Connor was a bit more than average and it would take a while for her body to get used to him, but given how good he felt she had no qualms about getting in an abundance of practice. For his part, Connor lay back and let her have control, just like she had with him hours earlier. With a few bucks of his hips and the constant pressure on her clit, Abby was coming apart in minutes. Crying out his name she convulsed, her inner muscles clamping down strong around his cock. Connor followed moments after, emptying himself as his body shuddered. Abby collapsed on top of him, lazily finding his mouth for a deep, rough kiss.

"God, I love you," said Connor when she rolled off him and snuggled up to his side. "Can we do this every morning?"

"Not if you want to get to work on time," Abby giggled, tossing her leg over his and hugging him. "I love you too."

"What time is it?" She craned her neck to look at her bedside clock.

"Half past seven. We've got enough time for a quick shower and tea and toast. Nothing else, that'll have to wait until tonight."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, that's a promise, but after I have a good long soak in the tub! You're bloody huge!" With that she rose and left him as she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She decided that Connor deserved a much needed ego boost after all his years of being rejected by girls. She'd continue to build up his confidence until he finally believed that he was worth his weight in gold and worthy of all the love she felt for him.

Half an hour later the pair were out the door and on their way to the ARC. Connor had a ridiculous grin on his face that Abby knew would get them in trouble if anyone at the ARC saw them. The air around the team was decidedly somber. It had been a couple of days only since they'd lost Cutter and it wasn't until they'd declared their love out of that grief that they found something worth coming back to life for. Upon entering the building the depressing cloak fell over them once more. Connor set about working on his repairs as did Abby. Occasionally she'd pass by him and lay a comforting hand upon him and gently reassure him. Her affections were no more overt than those quiet touches, but they were enough, more than enough. Sadly they were the only bright spot of his day. After the first anomaly call that led to the bizarre confrontation with Christine Johnson and her cronies there was the perplexing call to Abby's phone that Connor had answered from some bloke called Jack. Abby was no where to be found when the second anomaly opened at the airport and he didn't see her again until she appeared moments after he'd successfully activated his anomaly locking system. Things instantly became chaotic with the G-Rex and Connor's day had deteriorated into one of his worst ever. Now as he arrived along back home at the flat, he knew something serious was going on. Abby had taken off again and he knew it had something to do with this Jack fellow. She'd said that they had to _talk_. If he was honest with himself he was petrified and convinced that Abby was breaking up with him already and moving on to this _Jack_. The rational part of his mind had shut itself off, making him forget the night before and the beautiful morning they'd shared. Steeling himself he entered the flat. He felt like he had a tonne of weight resting on his shoulders. If Abby left him now, he'd be devastated.

"Hello?" he called out, looking around at what might no longer be his home. He heard Abby call back to _hang on._ "Abby listen, if there's uh... if there's something you want to talk to be about, you know, some sort of problem, you can. It's, it's cool, I can take it." He noticed then that he was no longer alone. He turned around and saw his worst fear manifested in front of him. There he was, this _Jack_, naked save for a towel. Naked in the flat and alone with Abby.

"Would you just put some clothes on, please!" said Abby as she joined them in the living room.

"Relax," said the young man. "I couldn't find any conditioner." He then turned his attention to Connor "Jack! Nice to meet yah!"

"Connor," replied his counterpart, trying to maintain his composure. On the inside he felt like he was dying.

"M'baby brother," provided Abby. It took a second for the words to reach his brain, but when the did, Connor just about fainted. The relief that washed over him was immeasurable. She wasn't leaving him, she wasn't cheating on him. Abby quickly ushered Jack away and rushed over to Connor.

"Sorry!" she said. "I was going to explain."

"There's no explanation necessary, that's uh... your brother, wow."

"He couldn't stay here for a few days could he?"

"Abby, there's no hot water!" came Jack's voice, which she ignored.

"Jack needs somewhere to stay. And I am his sister. It's only temporary, Connor."

"Of course. That's cool, I'll just um... take the couch. He can have my bed."

"Connor, why would you take the couch? You'll sleep in my room, with me. In fact, why don't we just move your stuff down there anyways... wait a minute..." Abby noticed his nervous demeanour, and how relieved he'd looked when she'd said Jack was her brother. "You thought.... Connor! You idiot!"

"What?" She smacked his chest.

"How could you be so daft? You actually believed I was going to chuck you out?!"

"No, no... course not."

"You did! Unbelievable! Did last night count for nothing, not to mention this morning?! Ugh!" Frustrated and utterly amazed, Abby did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. It took a few moments for him to respond, but when he finally did he all but melted into her. He pulled her flush against him and responded with equal vigor curling his tongue around hers as he hands kneaded her backside. The familiar sounds of Sid and Nancy joining the family togetherness brought them out of their embrace.

"What we going to do about them two?" asked Connor.

"They'll be fine, you just have to convince Jack they're some rare species of lizard and that they're off limits. We'll lock them up in our bedroom during the day. They like sleeping on the bed in the sunshine, so they'll be content enough until we get home. Rex'll keep to the rafters." Connor knelt down and fussed over his beloved diictodons for a moment before he and Abby went up to his room to shift his belongings downstairs into her bedroom. Jack took an unbelievably long shower, likely using up whatever hot water was left. Connor and Abby had been making out on the bed on top of the piles of Connor's clothes when she'd noticed a sticky matte in his hair, pulling her hand away she saw that it was blood. "Connor your head!"

"Oh, right, happened today with the crash."

"Sit up, I'll get the first aid kit. You should have said something!"

"It's fine, really, it's not even bleeding anymore."

"Doesn't matter! You're hurt! Let me take a look at your head." Connor sighed and sat up. Abby perched behind him, examining his skull. "We need to wash the blood out of your hair. I doesn't look like it needs stitches. You're lucky."

"Can it wait? I don't fancy a cold shower."

"We can do it in the kitchen sink. The cold water won't be so bad then. We shouldn't leave it. I'll wash your hair for you so we don't reopen the wound. Alright?"

"Yes, Nurse Maitland." She lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Meet me in the kitchen, I've go to rescue my new shampoo from Jack. I swear that kid spends more time on his hair that I do."

Connor made his way to the kitchen, peeling off his hoody and t-shirt. Abby returned from the bathroom, the shower was no longer running and Jack was upstairs in Connor's room. She had with her the first aid kit along with her shampoo and a towel. Connor couldn't hide his smirk when he saw her cheeks bloom pink as she looked over his naked torso. Connor had never had someone _lust _after him before and he found it quite addictive. Abby however had far more willpower and turned him towards the sink. There was a hint of warm water left and she bent him under the tap and gently worked the shampoo into his wetted hair. Rinsing it thoroughly was an acrobatic feat, but they managed. She wrapped the towel around his head and then sat him down in a chair at the kitchen table. Connor let her tend to him, disinfecting the wound and combing out his hair.

"There, good as new," said Abby, pressing a kiss into his hair. He smiled up at her and rested his hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Abby."

"Please don't do anything so insane ever again. I just about had a heart attack. What were you thinking? A G-Rex!"

"I'm sorry, but it was all I could think to do at the time."

"Well, if it wasn't for that Danny bloke in the helicopter..."

"Yeah, I owe him one. I suspect we haven't seen the last of him either."

"Well, I owe him one too. I mean it though, Connor. You don't think before you act, you just go blindly into saving people. One day you're going to get seriously hurt."

"I promise I'll try and be smarter about it, but it's hard, I just react."

"You have the instincts of a very good man. I'd just like to keep you around for a while, like fifty or sixty years. Alright?" Connor nodded and smiled up at her. She leaned down and captured his lips for a languid, passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" spouted Abby's brother with a laugh as he entered the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. The kiss ended abruptly like a glass of cold water had been thrown on them. Jack was already tucking into the leftover pizza. Connor opened his mouth to protest that Jack as eating what was supposed to be his dinner, but let it pass. It wouldn't do to get into a row with Abby's brother over something so petty as leftover pizza. However when Sid and Nancy came scampering in to beg for their share Jack freaked. "What the bloody hell!!"

"Just give them each a half a slice and they'll leave you alone," instructed Connor as he rose, putting his tshirt back on. "They're harmless. They're uh... from uh... South America, they're very rare. I'd appreciate it if you just ignored them. They'll only bother you for a bit of food. We'll keep them out of your hair as best we can."

"Yeah, well, they're weird. Here, you do it." Jack held the pizza box open and Connor took the largest slice, dividing it between his two pets. Happy with their boon, they scampered off. Meanwhile Abby set about cleaning up after her tending to Connor. She loved her little brother, she truly did, but he could not have had worse timing. She and Connor hadn't even been together twenty four hours and already they had to curb their affections and it was all the more irksome given it was in their own home. At least she'd have Connor to herself when they slept, but it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. There was nothing for it. Abby just hoped Connor and Jack could get along. Clearly her boyfriend was just as disappointed as she was at having a house guest. They'd just have to tough it out as best they could and make it up to each other when they finally had their lives back to themselves. With any luck it would only be a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor was still shivering when they returned to the flat. It had been another outrageous day, this time dealing with some sort of rabid fungus that had completely over come a London businessman. Fortunately due to Connor's self-sacrifice they'd found a solution, but lives had still be lost this day. The idea that Connor had gone back into the contaminated room to save one solitary plant just because he thought it would make her less angry when she learned her whole lab had been destroyed was absolutely preposterous to Abby. The culmination of bad news came with the departure of Jenny Lewis from the team. Both Connor and Abby would miss her dearly, but she had to make the decision that was right for her. The only positive for the day was that Danny Quinn was their new team leader. He was resourceful, intelligent and enthusiastic. Best of all, he didn't take crap from anyone. He'd been invaluable, and would no doubt prove to be so in the future. However, Abby's thoughts were closer concentrated on Connor. When she'd heard how he'd been trapped in the lab and endured hypothermia she'd felt a flurry of panic. Even though he assured her he was fine and hadn't been exposed long enough to do any damage she still felt that ache deep in her stomach. Rationally she knew he hadn't deliberately gotten trapped, but the thoughts still shrouded her with worry. She'd never been so emotionally caught up with anyone before Connor, save for perhaps her brother. She hardly ever saw Jack however and when he was out of sight he was out of mind. Connor on the other hand was her constant. Without him life didn't hold much in the way of love or happiness.

Connor's skin was still tinged red from the hypothermia and he hugged his arms around himself as they entered the flat. Abby ordered him to the couch and wrapped her afghan around him while she prepared a cup of tea for him. Sid and Nancy didn't produce much body heat, but the cuddled themselves up to Connor regardless, mostly just happy to have him and Abby home after their day locked up in the bedroom. Abby passed him a steaming up of tea and settled herself on the opposite end of the couch.

"Ta, love. This'll hit the spot," said Connor, taking a sip. "Where's Jack?"

"Out with his friends I suppose. He didn't say, didn't leave a note. I'm not worried."

"Sure you're not. From what you've said, you've been taking care of him since you were kids."

"Well mum wasn't much of one. I had too." Rex swooped down from on high and Abby absentmindedly tickled under his chin.

"I think he takes advantage. Now wait, before you get your back up! I know you love him and he's your brother, but since he's been here he's not cleaned up after himself once, you've been doing it. He's been eating our food and not replacing it. You _were _upset when he ate your yogurt and granola _and_ you didn't say anything. He worries you by not telling you where he's going or when he'll be back. We also haven't had any time _alone_ either. I just think... I think you deserve better after all you've done for him. That's all. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it, okay? He'll be gone some time next week and then things will be back to normal. Just drop it." Connor acquiesced and reached out to give her hand a squeeze in way of further apology. She let him and returned the gesture. Connor wasn't always perceptive when it came to women, to say the least, but he knew he was right about Abby. She didn't like the way her brother was treating their home any more than he did. But she was right, he'd be gone in a week and they'd be back on track. Until then they could live with him as amicably as possible. He was more or less still a kid. Being about five years younger than himself, Connor could remember how oblivious he'd been at that age. That wasn't precisely true, Connor reflected, but he still tried to stretch his empathy out in Jack's direction.

"I really love you, Abby." Abby warmed at his words. When Connor shifted to move closer to her Sid and Nancy jumped down and scurried away. He set his teacup aside bridged the gap between him and Abby. He found her lips and kissed her tenderly, cupping the side of her face with his hand. As he leaned back she settled herself atop him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm... "

"Don't say it, I know you're just looking out for me. It's nice for a change, to have someone on my side. Jack... Jack's never had a responsible day in his life. After the childhood we had, he deserves to have a little fun while he can."

"He'll have to grow up though. Eventually his actions are going to cost him, or you."

"They won't, I promise. He's not a complete idiot. I thought we were going to drop it."

"We are, we have. No more talk about Jack. You think he'll be a while yet?"

"Why?"

"Mmm... " Connor cocked his head towards the bedroom, a sly smile appearing on his face. "It _has_ been almost a week and it was a very stressful day, wasn't it?"

"It was indeed. My poor Connor, are you still cold?"

"Warming up nicely... could do with a bit more though." Abby rose and extended her hand to him, which he readily accepted. They reached as far as the bedroom door before Connor had her up against the wall, kissing her breathless. Connor had his hand under her shirt caressing her breast when there was a flurry of activity at the flat's front door. In came Jack with a group of his friends, loud and boisterous and sounding fairly drunk already with packs of beer in their hands. "No, no, no..." Connor murmured dropping his head against the wall. Abby pushed past him and into the living room. Connor quickly intercepted Sid and Nancy and ushered them into the bedroom.

"Jack!" said Abby, a definite edge to her voice. "What's going on?"

"Just a poker game, Abby!" her brother replied as his friends made themselves at home in the living room.

"Jack, it's almost midnight!"

'Geez Abby, when did you get so old?"

"Jack, not tonight, please. Connor and I had a really rough day at work. _Please_." Jack rolled his eyes, exasperated. His friends got a clue and gathered up their beers and snacks, scowling at Abby. Connor stood behind his girlfriend, letting her assert herself but not letting her face her brother alone. "This is our flat, you can't..."

"Lighten up! Guys, tomorrow, yeah?" His friends agreed, one by one filing out. The withering look Jack gave Abby had Connor clenching his jaw and biting his tongue to keep from starting something. Jack huffed and made his way up to Connor's former bedroom, acting every bit like a petulant child. Exasperated, Abby stormed off to the bedroom. Sid and Nancy escaped and she shut the door behind her. Connor sighed and went about locking up the flat for the night and setting out more food for Sid, Nancy and Rex. He tidied up a bit, giving Abby the space he thought she needed before finally joining her. She'd changed into her night clothes and was under the covers, facing away from him. He stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and slipped in beside her. He inched up closer and lay his hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood anymore," she said.

"Shhhh," was Connor's reply and he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and lay his head on the pillow beside hers. After a while Abby relaxed and leaned back against Connor, accepting the comfort he offered. It _had _ been an exhausting day and he was warm now and strong and kind. She took his hand and clasped it between her two, close to her heart . They never spoke. A short while later as the fell into slumber Abby thought to herself that getting together with Connor was the best decision she'd ever made.

***

Terror Birds. There wasn't a much better name for them. The morning had actually started off decently. Connor was up and out early, eager to spend a good portion of his day attempting to decipher the mystery of _the artifact_ from the future. Jack had apologized and he and Abby had a good natured sparring session to break the tension from the night before. She introduced Jack to Rex, who'd been avoiding the stranger since his arrival but had started to get used to him. It all went to hell not too long after she arrived at work. It just never seemed to end for the team. There was never a moment's peace. Abby had read the riot act to Jack about Sid and Nancy but finding out that he'd _lent_ Rex to a friend was almost too much on top of everything else. It was Connor who'd talked her down from the tirade she was about to unleash on her brother. Connor stuffed a wad of pound notes from his wallet into Jack's hands an ordered him out to the pub, or a movie or anything for at least a couple of hours. Once they were alone Abby's anger shifted into something else. Embarrassed by her sudden tears of worry over their beloved pet, Abby furiously wiped them away. The pair of them looked a dreadful fright after their battles of the day, covered in grime and even feathers.

"Don't worry about Rex, we'll get him back tomorrow one way or another," soothed Connor, kneading the tense muscles in her shoulders. "I promise."

"I take it back, Jack is a complete idiot!" responded Abby. "This has just been the week from hell! God, I smell like fried chicken! Ugh!"

"C'mon, maybe we'll get lucky there'll be enough hot water for a shower." The idea held great appeal with Abby. As weary as she was a nice hot shower with Connor would be heavenly. She decided then and there that if Jack hadn't moved on by the following week, she'd have to ask him to leave. There had been a time when she would've done anything to make him happy, but Connor was right, it was time her little brother grew up. Besides, this was Connor's home too and he'd be ridiculously understanding about having Jack stay. At least Sid and Nancy were safe. The two diictodons were far too trusting and not terribly intelligent. Rex at least had street smarts, so to speak. They made their way to the bathroom, peeling off their destroyed clothing in the process. Abby was too thrashed to really pay much attention to Connor being naked, but she could feel his eyes on her. She stepped under the hot spray of the shower and let it drench her. With her head back and her eyes closed she tried to forget the day. When she felt Connor`s hands on her, lathering soap over her skin she finally relaxed. His fingers had callouses from constantly working with wires and the metal components that made up the majority of his inventions and though they felt rough on her skin they also aroused all sorts of sensations. He washed her hair and the make up from her face and all the while she stood motionless with her eyes shut. It wasn`t until his hands became a little more probing that she acknowledged him. He`d knelt down and was soaping up her legs and inner thighs. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You need to let me do the same for you," she spoke softly. He rose and passed her the soap as they changed places. He washed his own hair while Abby ran the bar of soap over his chest, arms and back. She washed his neck and face, taking care of the cuts and scrapes. She mirrored his actions and knelt down to do his legs. When she rose again however, she put the soap aside and using what lather she had on her hands took hold of his already hardening cock and stroked him to life.

"Abby..."

"You were right, it has been too long. I've never made love in the shower before." Connor didn't need any further encouragement. His fingers delved between her legs, finding her more than ready for him. He traced a hand along the outside of her leg, then behind pulling it up over his hip. With his help she wrapped both legs around his waist. Turning them, he pressed her against the cold tiles which made her gasp at the shock. Using his shoulders as leverage, Abby raised herself up until he was positioned at her entrance, then allowed herself to sink down on him. The loud groan she let out startled the both of him and made Connor smile against her throat as he kissed it. Holding on to her thighs to keep her steady, Connor pushed into her, withdrawing a fraction and repeating the action. It was close and hard and a little bit desperate. Struggling between holding up Abby and not losing his footing, Connor could do little more than his erratic thrusts. Abby locked her legs around him as securely as she could. She wasn't particularly comfortable, but fullness of him inside her and the way he ground against he clit had her gasping and moaning. When she felt his mouth on her breasts, Abby knew she couldn't hold out much longer. A few more thrusts from Connor and she shattered, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. With her inner muscles tensing around him like a vise Connor soon joined her, coming with a moan of her name. His legs suddenly felt very weak and he stumbled a little, nearly slipping on the wet floor of the bathtub. He regained his footing enough to set Abby back on her own feet. She held on to him, feeling a little wobbly herself.

"That was intense," gasped Abby.

"Yeah," was Connor reply. To him it felt like the room was spinning.

"And awkward, we could've cracked our skulls. I, uh, prefer the bed." Connor laughed and kissed her forehead. The water was cooling rapidly and they'd begun to shiver. Once wrapped up warmly in their robes, they settled themselves together on the couch with a blanket over their legs. They fell asleep in front of a the television with an old Humphrey Bogart movie playing. Neither one heard Jack coming home and didn't wake until near dawn to when they dragged themselves to bed only an hour before the alarm went off. When the annoying tone of the alarm woke them Abby sent a silent prayer out to the universe that the day would be uneventful and dull and when she returned home Rex would be there to greet her. Connor kissed her cheek and rolled out of bed, heading towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With the Dracorex safely ensconced a the temporary pen at the ARC and with enough strawberries to feed a legion, Abby finally headed towards home. Connor had told her hours earlier that he needed to help Becker with a project of some sort and he'd see her back at the flat. After the knight, Sir William de Mornay, had been returned to his own time, Abby had felt relief. Creatures she could understand, but human beings were her least favourite animal, save for Connor of course. Connor, who'd put himself between Abby and the knight's very sharp sword. The slice he'd received to the neck hadn't bled too much, but it still bothered her that once again he'd blindly thrown himself into danger She was really going to have to have a serious discussion with him about that. At least he'd let her apply a bandage to him before he took off with Becker on whatever they had cooked up.

When she entered the flat and heard the bright chirps of Rex greeting her she was elated. He flew straight into her arms and let her cuddle him, as if he hadn't been off on some adventure without her. Sid and Nancy demanded their due as well. Connor was busy in the kitchen putting dinner on and Jack sat in the living room playing a game on Connor's XBox. "Thank you, Jack," said Abby, taking a seat beside him and ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," replied Jack, casting a furtive glance in Connor's direction. Connor was listening, but trying to look like he wasn't as he stirred the pot of stew. Getting Rex back hadn't been much of a challenge with Becker, two of his men and semiautomatic weapons. Rex had gone to Connor gladly and after feeding him when they got home Connor had instructed Jack to leave his involvement out of it when Abby came home. Abby was already feeling a strain toward her little brother and Connor didn't want to fuel that fire. He couldn't wait for Jack to move on, but he didn't want Abby to fight with the only member of her family she had left. It was important to Connor that Abby and her brother remain friends. Abby joined him in the kitchen, giving him a hug from behind and standing up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Did our new friend get settled?" Connor asked, referring to the Dracorex.

"Yeah, for now. It's not a very hospitable keep though. Lester's said that he's acquired some land and it's in the process of being fenced in and secured, 20ft of concrete and electric razor fencing to keep the public out and the creatures in. The Dracorex and mammoth will have free range of a few acres each. It's not perfect, but it's better than a cell. I'm trying to persuade him to _liberate_ a few female elephants from those dreadful travelling circuses across Europe, but he's worried about me trying to start a breeding program. I just don't want the mammoth to be lonely. Can't do that for the Dracrex though, but at least he won't be penned in. Dinner smells good."

"Just potatoes, carrots, peas and a bit of beef."

"Mmm hmm, and it smells good. I'm starving! Jack says he's going out with his mates tonight."

"Is he now?"

"I was thinking."

"Always dangerous."

"That we should give the bed another go." Her hand strayed down to his waist line, casually moving up underneath his tshirt to massage at the muscles of his stomach.

"Is it always going to be like this Abby?"

"Like what?"

"Wanting each other all the time? You're pretty much all I think about."

"I think so. I hope so. I've never been in love before. Infatuated, obsessed, an a little bit in love, sure, but not the kind of love that has me picturing us getting married, or having kids or growing old together."

"You really do that? Imagine those things? I do too." She gave him and extra tight squeeze and breathed him in.

"I think that this is a real as it gets Connor. The thought of a life without you is terrifying. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it. I never expected this." Connor put down the wooden spoon and turned down the heat on the stove. He turned around in the circle of her arms, wrapping her up in his strong ones. He pressed a kiss into her hair, and just held her. He caught Jack glancing in their direction, but ignored him, instead he closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth and love Abby was giving him. There weren't many certainties in life, but one thing he knew for sure, he loved Abby with the entirety of his soul and he'd be with her for the rest of his life.

Later that night they had intended to curl up on the couch and watch a movie like old times before moving to the bedroom, but that idea was abandoned before the opening credits had even begun to roll. Unlike the night before they took their time. They explored and teased, spent long expanses of time with eyes locked and breathing in tune while moving together. Professions of love passed back and forth freely between them, as well as promises for the future. For a few hours there was no one else in the world but the two of them. When they were finally satiated and their minds quieted, Connor wrapped them both up in the duvet to seal in the heat they'd generated. After the week they'd had they most definitely had cherished the time together that they'd just been allowed. He thought to himself that it couldn't possibly get any worse, but he knew that sort of musing usually jinxed a person. Nonetheless, here and now everything was perfect. The love of his life loved him and would sustain him through anything life or an anomaly could toss up at them.

***

The next day naturally brought another anomaly. This time it was at a race track outside of London. They found it in one of the warehouse on the premises. Never a dull moment, the creature they happened upon was a giant insect of some sort, a cross between an ant and about a hundred other disgusting things. Connor set about locking the anomaly down whilst Abby took the squashed remains of the creature back to the ARC for an autopsy. The team returned to the ARC and finished their day's duties. They thought it would be the last of that particular situation. Connor should've known better when Abby caught Jack snooping through Abby's bag. He decided then to keep a bit closer of an eye on Jack. The kid wasn't harmless by any stretch of the imagination.

The next morning Abby was in a rush to get out the door. The Dracorex needed attention and to have the dressing on his wound changed again. He was healing nicely and had definitely developed and affection for her. Connor had left hours earlier, eager to get to his new device for exploring the artifact. When Connor had created the hand held anomaly detectors he's put in tracking devices just in case any one had gotten lost. Each team members' device had a different signal. All information was relayed to his own device and when he noticed Abby's was heading in a different direction than she was there was no doubt in Connor's mind that Jack was up to no good. He left his work with the artifact to follow after the signal. He thought briefly of telling Abby, but chose not too. She didn't need the stress of her little brother messing up yet again. Besides, she was busy with Danny and Sarah, sharing the results of her autopsy on the giant insect.

To say Connor was pissed off that Jack was at the race track from the day before was an understatement. He drove past the guard on the gate, ignoring his protests completely and headed towards where the anomaly was situated. He parked the SUV and went inside the warehouse. There wasn't a second to talk or debate. Jack was being cornered by another of the giant insects and was seconds away from being eviscerated. Connor reacted as he always did.

"Oi! Over 'ere!" shouted Connor in an attempt to distract the creature. "Jack! Get in the bloody car now!!" Jack didn't need to be told twice and dove into the sports car. The insect flew into the air and headed straight for Connor. Jack had turned on the car and was spinning around madly, but managed to block the attack from the insect upon Connor. Without thought Connor got into the passenger side just the the insect was coming around for a second dive. Jack was running on adrenaline and paid no head to Connor's commands to stop the car immediately. The vehicle crashed through the anomaly locking device, destroying it and opening up the anomaly. Seconds later they were flying through it at top speed into whatever world awaited them on the other side.

TBC

(Hey, anyone readin' this one? It's as quiet as the grave review wise.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car went careening through the pathways of the derelict city. Jack had little or no control over the car and was in a panic. "Stop the car, dammit Jack!" Connor shouted as he gave Abby's little brother a shove. Jack regained his senses and slammed on the brakes, sending Connor forward and into the dashboard with a painful thud. Connor took control and put the car in _park_ and turned off the ignition. Connor took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked, still in a state of shock.

"We've gone through an anomaly."

"A what?"

"It's... it's a rip in time. Just, shut it Jack, I need to think."

"This is what you and Abby have been doing? It's a giant conspiracy isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it's a giant conspiracy, but that doesn't really matter right now. We have to figure out when and where we are and more importantly we have to get back home."

"Home? Can't we explore a bit first, this is wicked!"

"We're not spending another second in this place. You have no idea how dangerous can be." Connor looked outside, taking stock of the world around them. Judging by the state of the cars and buildings this was far in the future. Dinosaurs Connor knew and understood. The future meant only one thing and if the total lack of civilization was any indication that one thing was _Future Predators_. Right on cue one appeared, descending from the building thirty feet ahead. "Shit."

"What?" Connor put the keys back in the ignition and fired up the engine.

"Straight ahead. When it starts running towards us, floor it. Kill it, whatever the cost, then turn this car around and you get us back through the anomaly. Don't think about it, just do what I say."

"What is it?"

"It's the most deadly predator on the planet. There's a reason there aren't any people in this world and you're looking at it. Jack..." Drawn by the sound of the car engine the predator let out a snarling howl and charged. "JACK!!" Stunned into action, Jack put the car in gear and push the pedal to the floor. Accelerating at an enormous speed they collided with the Future Predator, demolishing the front of the sports car and rolling the creature underneath. The body of the creature was crushed and two of its limbs were torn off. As it died it continued to fight and took out the undercarriage of the car with its claws and teeth. The car spun into the air, landing on its side. Jack tumbled from his seat and landed on Connor, whose head hit the window. After a few minutes of being in a daze, Connor was pushing Jack off him. "Get up! Get up!" Jack struggled in the confined space but managed to force the driver's side window down. He climbed out and helped pull Connor out with him. Connor was bleeding down the side of his face and he knew the blood would attract more creatures.

"Fuck!" shouted Jack. "This is insane!"

"Shhhhh!! Be quiet! They're almost blind but they can track by sound, right down to your heartbeat. There'll be more of them any second now, we have to find shelter and hope that they're distracted enough by the crash not to find us. Jack if they get us we'll be torn to shreds in seconds. C'mon." Connor grabbed Jack by the scruff of his neck and pulled him along as Connor sought his way between the ruined buildings. The shrieks of more predators arriving on the scene made Connor's blood run cold. Half keeping his mind on heading back in the direction of the anomaly and the other to getting somewhere secure, Connor dragged Jack, who kept trying to look back at the carnage. He knew full well that it would be only a matter of minutes before scent trail of his blood and the hard thumping of his heart would bring the predators down upon them.

They were coming out of every crevice, building and dark hiding spot, gathering en mass in anticipation of a hunt. Connor kept his head, even though he felt his heart in his throat. There were too many coming too fast and no one single building looked more safe than another. It was hopeless, but they had to at least get out of the open. There was a bus up ahead that would have to fit the bill, at the least it would create a sound buffer that would mask the sound of the breathing and heartbeats to allow Connor to gather his thoughts. Connor pushed Jack in first and shut the rusted door behind them.

"What we going to do?" Jack whispered hoarsely, finally starting to realize the danger they were in by the terrible sounds they heard outside.

"Two options. We make a run for it and they tear us to bits. Or, we hold out here for as long as we can and they tear us to bits. Didn't say they were good options. Jack, we can't out run them, they're too fast. They could probably chase down a bloody horse! Listen, I'm going to do my best to get you back home, even if it means... here..." Connor pulled off the black chord that he wore around his neck and the golden ring than dangled from it. He put it around Jack's neck and tucked it securely under Jack's shirt. "Tell Abby... tell Abby that I love her and that I'm sorry. Give her my ring, it was m'dad's when he married me mum. Can you do that for me, Jack?" Jack nodded his head. He was about to reply, to offer some sort of apology, but at that moment something massive landed on the top of the bus. Connor closed his eyes and breathed in once deeply. He opened his eyes and picked up a steel rail from the floor. Without pretense he shoved it up through the glass window on the roof of the bus. As the glass rained down on him the steel rail pierced through the chest of the Future Predator, killing it. The sound it made as it died was deafening in his ears. "They'll be here soon, Jack. There's another door at the back of the bus, you're going to go out first, and you're going to hit the ground running and you're going to keep running. You don't look back, don't slow down, you don't stop for anything. I'll be right behind you, but when they get me I'm going to scream, I won't be able to help it. When you hear me scream, you run faster, got it?"

"Connor... "

"Take care of Abby for me. It's time to go..." An unexpected sound filled the air outside. Connor started, it wasn't a sound a Future Predator could make. There was the harsh beating of wings and the chitter of mandibles. It was the insects that had come through the anomaly. Their sounds were soon joined by those of the Future Predators. "They're attacking each other! Jack go! We might actually make it!" With a push Jack went storming to the back of the bus and forced the door wide open. Jack did what Connor told him to, he didn't look back, he didn't slow down, he kept on running. The light of the anomaly had been visible from their position in the bus, so at least they knew which direction to aim for. Jack was tall and lithe with legs that carried him far and fast, quite a bit faster than Connor. Still, Connor set a grueling pace for himself. Thoughts of getting back to Abby filled his mind and spurned him on as his heart pumped hard. In the distance Connor saw the anomaly's light begin to pulse and fade. It was closing. Jack was only a few meters away from it and Connor knew Abby's brother would make it. Hope blossomed inside him that he might too. He pushed harder and faster than he thought possible.

He registered the pain in his torn leg after his face hit the ground. He screamed out of fear moreso than pain when he felt himself being dragged back. He clutched the ground, tearing up the grass and earth as the Future Predator pulled him under. Connor expected death to come seconds later, but instead a mighty wind blew over him as the giant insect collided with the predator. Connor looked up and saw Jack disappear back through the anomaly. It closed a few seconds later.

***

Abby and the Team arrived at the anomaly site in record time. When Becker's mens' phones went unanswered they knew something was wrong. Furthermore, Connor seemed to be missing in action. Abby knew something was off, she could feel it in her gut. The anomaly site was a disaster. Connor's equipment was destroyed and the bodies of Becker's men lay ravaged by a creature. The young offspring from the horrific insect that had come through the anomaly were feeding on the remains. They were quickly dispatched by a spray of bullets.

"Connor?!" Abby called out, her voice filled with dread. "Connor?!"

"We don't even know if he's here, Abby," Danny cautioned.

"Guys! The anomaly, it's closing," called Sarah. The team rushed to gather in front of the dying lights.

"Oh my god, what if Connor's on the other side?" said Abby, already rushing forward.

"Becker, grab her!" Danny ordered. Becker reacted immediately and pulled Abby back and restrained her with great difficulty as she fought against him. Seconds later a figure came tumbling through from the other side.

"Jack!?" cried Abby. Becker released her and she pulled her little brother away from the anomaly.

"C... Connor..." Jack coughed out. Sheer terror fell over Abby as she returned her sight to the closing anomaly.

"No... " It flickered out was gone. "No! NO! Connor!!" She cried out, clutching her stomach and heaving. Nothing came up but her whole body went into shock. She thought she felt Sarah's arms around her, but she wasn't sure. She heard Danny's voice demanding an explanation from Jack, but Abby couldn't take it in. She tried to listen and understand when Jack recounted what had occurred in full and graphic detail, including Connor's heroics and his last message of love to her. She came out of her fog and broke down next to Sarah when Jack pressed Connor's ring into her hand.

Connor was lost, alone and injured thousands of years in the future, in a wasteland infested with Future Predators, the insects and god knows what else. The anomaly was closed and they had no way of opening it again. Abby wanted to find the faith to believe that there was some way Connor was still alive, but she knew it was impossible. Connor had done it again, he'd risked his life to save someone and this time it had cost him his own. She looked at her brother and thought his life was a very poor trade for Connor's. Abby hated herself for thinking it, but Jack would leave eventually, go back to his careless ways and she'd be left to pick of the broken pieces. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Connor was supposed to propose sometime in the next year. He'd would've tried for romance and messed it up horribly but she wouldn't have cared because all that mattered was the sincerity with which he did it. They were supposed to have a nice quiet wedding with a few friends and Connor's mum. Then there would be kids, and school and family vacations and all the ridiculous trappings of a blissfully normal life. But that wasn't their life, it probably never would have been. Theirs was horror and danger and monsters from another time. Nonetheless somewhere in between there had been a beautiful and quiet place where they'd spoken promises to each other, where they'd made love and where nothing could touch them. Abby felt raw and naked and impossibly cold. She barely registered being picked up by Danny and carried away from the scene. Jack kept asking what was wrong with her. She felt nausea overwhelming her and she found it hard to take in air. Moments later it all faded to black.

TBC

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! It means the wolrd and definitely fuels the fire for writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fighting his way on to his feet, Connor forced himself to move. He shouldn't run with his leg injured as it was, but he did anyway. He was never one to believe in God, but he took the Church as some sort of sign and headed in that direction. He moved cautiously but quickly through the tombstones, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for immediate danger. The sounds of the battling creatures were behind him, but that didn't mean there weren't numerous others laying in wait for him. He felt exposed in the churchyard, so he moved to lower ground amongst a line of abandoned cars. There was a door on a brick building and ahead was a dead end. There wasn't much choice in the matter besides turning back. Carefully he opened the door and slipped inside. Inside the building was nothing but darkness. He'd have given anything to have had a torch. He moved blindly, following the small patches of light that stretched out before him. He passed through another door, moving deeper into the black. He questioned every step he took, but he'd committed himself now.

There was something eerily familiar about the place. He'd never been here in his life, of that he was certain, but he recognized certain shapes, certain machines and lab accessories. An emblem on the wall confirmed it for him, he was in The ARC. It wasn't _his_ ARC, but some future version of it. He wasn't sure if it was dumb luck or divine intervention, but there had to be a reason he'd come to this of all places. He made he way down a set of stairs to some sort of control room. The pain in his leg was to the point where it almost felt numb. He was starting to clot, but his shoe was soaked with blood and he left a trail wherever he stepped. If a creature didn't hunt him down, he'd likely die of some sort of infection. He'd lost a fair amount of blood, but nothing he couldn't recovery from given rest and food. However, neither was likely. In fact it was an impossibility. He labored over to what appeared to be some sort of console. He walked around to stand before it. At one time the LED touchscreen would've been a hub for countless operations, but now it was black and lifeless. Connor sighed and looked around. He supposed he could fortify the room against predators, but what would've been the point? There was no food or water. Without those he'd be dead in a few days anyways. He sighed and leaned forward on the console. Sweat dripped from his brow and splashed on the screen. Suddenly there was a crack in the air like an electric spark and the console lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. Images and numbers appeared on the screen, information sped past his eyes and he tried to read as much as he could.

"Yeah, that's sorta redundant information now," came voice directly to Connor's right. Connor let out a rather girlish cry and jumped back several feet. His jaw just about hit the floor at the sight of the figure beside him.

"You're... you're...."

"You. That's right. About oh...thrity, forty years older by the looks of yah." Connor beheld the elderly version of himself, awestruck. He reached out to touch him and make sure it was real, but his hand passed through him like he was a ghost. There was a mild distortion and the figure returned to its full form.

"A hologram?"

"An interactive hologram as you can see. We are a genius and a Star Trek fan aren't we?"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Do me a favour, come back over here about four feet."

"Why?"

"Just do it would yah?" Connor obeyed and was extremely grateful he did as no sooner had he a Future Predator came stalking out of the dark. "Don't move and you'll be fine. I mean it." The creature pounced and Connor shut his eyes. A deafening shriek of agony exploded in the room. Connor opened his eyes and saw the crispy smoking remains of the predator on the ground several feet away. "Stick within five feet of this thing and you'll be fine."

"What is it? Some sort of forcefield?"

"Some sort, yeah. Just, huh, don't try anything or you'll end up like our friend there. So, I suppose you'd like an explanation?"

"It would be nice. How old are you?"

"Sixty two. That's fairly irrelevant except that it's taken me the past thirty six years to get us to this point. I want to change our future, Connor. For a while there it looked like everything might be okay. Abby n' I finally got it right and for a time it was so bloody beautiful. It was enough to see me through the past three decades without her."

"Abby... no, she can't have died... no. What happened?"

"It's irrelevant, because it's not going to happen, alright? Maybe I'll tell you, just in case. Just listen. The mere fact that we're speaking means the future has already changed. I originally found that console when Danny, Abby and me hunted down Helen Cutter. We followed her through the anomaly at the race track, and from here we went into the Cretaceous Era. Danny carried on through another after her and we never knew what happened to him. I managed to get me n' Abby home."

"How? How's any of this possible? Does it have something to do with the artifact?"

"Everything. About six inches down on the left there's a compartment, open it." Connor did as he was instructed and pulled off a panel, revealing some sort of device. Connor pulled it out and examined it."

"Don't play with it yet, it's sensitive._ That_ opens and closes anomalies at will. It's programmed with every one that ever was and ever will be. That information came from the artifact. Look, why don't you take a load off, have a seat, we've got a lot of information to cover." The elder Connor began with explaining the ins and outs of the anomaly opening device and how they first saw it in the possession of Helen Cutter and the ruse she'd used to get into the ARC. He went on the explain how he, Abby and Danny had gotten into the future and all that had transpired that lead to their crossing through into the Cretaceous Era. Connor had found Helen's missing device and had gotten them home. Weeks later when they mounted an expedition to Site 333 in Africa to the time that Danny had passed into, there'd been no sign of him. They'd found Helen's decomposing body, but nothing of Danny Quinn.

The years afterwards were spent on intense research and development, with Connor at the helm. Anomalies more or less ceased to be a pressing issue with the device's ability to predict and close them. It was Connor himself that had built this version of the ARC and the original console. He'd programmed it to come online when it came in contact with Connor's own DNA. The science was mind boggling. He'd come back from the future to before Helen Cutter arrived and had spent weeks refitting and reprogramming his creation in order to assist Connor when he came through with Danny and Abby. Only, as he'd stated, the timeline had already been changed and Connor was here early and alone. They were supposed to be ushering in a new age of technological advancement and peace and all the inherent things foolishly optimistic dreamers like Connor hoped for. For a few years it seemed to be true. The older man told the story of how he and his Abby had gotten together, and then he told Connor of how she'd died. The younger man thought back to his own Abby and how she must be feeling now, thinking that he was dead. After a time the elder Connor was grateful that Abby had passed, because the true origin of the Future Predators revealed itself. Christine Johnson, though long dead at Helen Cutter's machinations, had been a part of very dangerous organization that specialized in genetics and the operation continued after her death. It was funded privately and Johnson had used her government power to feed the organization everything it needed in the way of genetic materials from Future Predators to create new ones. It was a paradox, but one that existed nonetheless.

"So when you get back you need to stop them before they can start, got it?" asked the future Connor.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But how am I getting home?"

"Easy, all the information from the artifact is stored in the device, you just program in the correct base code for home and open it."

"And the base code for home is?"

"Right, sorry. It's... sdfheraiiiiiflttttt..." The image of his future self started to distort. "Eh...elev... thri... aye... eight..." The console went dead and with it the forcefield and the hologram. Connor scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. The sounds of Future Predators could be distinguished beneath his feet, they were eating through the floor and had pulled out the console's wirings from underneath. His future self hadn't thought of every contingent it seemed. From by way of the staircase he'd descended entered another predator. There wasn't time to debate. Connor thought his counterpart had said 1138, which would stand to reason with it being something obvious to the 20th and 21st Centuries and Connor's own Star Wars loving sensibilities.

"Here goes nothing!" Connor punched in the numbers and an anomaly appeared before him. The room was filling with predators and Connor didn't look back to count them. He leapt through the anomaly and it snapped closed behind him.

***

Danny had taken Abby back home to her flat, along with her brother Jack who wisely remained silent. Abby had Connor's necklace around her neck and rubbed the ring continuously with her thumbs while staring blankly out the window. When they arrived Abby, Danny asked if she wanted him to stay she merely shook her head. He promised to come by tomorrow morning to bring her to the ARC, knowing full well she'd want to be involved in whatever they did to move forward. Danny did not however let Jack off the hook. Since Danny wasn't staying Jack wound be going with him to the ARC this night to give a full report of what had occurred, down to the last detail before he'd be allowed to return home. Danny hadn't wanted to leave her alone, but Abby asked him to. He made sure that she knew she could call him any time for any thing and that Sarah had made the same offer.

Abby thought she'd been holding herself together pretty well until she entered the flat and Sid and Nancy could be heard clawing at the bedroom door to be let out. Abby went quickly to free them and upon seeing their happy welcoming faces she collapsed in a wave of grief. The two diictodons searched for Connor and when they couldn't find them, returned to the sobbing Abby. Nancy insinuated herself into Abby's lap while Sig nudged her with his head. She'd always know that they were sweet and loving animals, but she'd never expected them to be so perceptive. She cuddled them close and lamented how much they'd miss their _daddy_. She made a silent promise to Connor to take the very best care of them. After she composed herself, Abby rose and went to the kitchen to get the animals their dinner. She put out Rex's first and he swooped down from on high to eat. She put Sid and Nancy's down after. In the fridge she spied the tupperware container of the leftover stew that Connor had made. She choked on a sob that suddenly rose out of her. She was tempted the throw the food out. She most certainly did not feel like eating, but she couldn't toss it away. Hurriedly she put it the microwave and then ate it. She didn't register tasting it, but knew that Connor would want her to take care of herself.

She moved from the kitchen and found herself staring at the contents of the flat and how much of Connor was in it. There were his movies and video games on a shelf, and another contained a myriad of books that belonged to him. Furthermore there was his silly replicas of Star Wars ships on the mantle. There was a tea cup on the coffee table that she knew was his favourite. A pair of his boots sat by the front door, a jacket was slung over a chair. _Connor_ was everywhere. She tried to escape the onslaught but was only overwhelmed when she entered her bedroom. She was always on him to pick up his laundry, but he never listened. Several pairs of his patented fingerless gloves lay strewn across her vanity. His red hoody was hung on the bedpost. Instinctually she put it on, zipping it up to her chin. It smelled so keenly of him and she breathed in the scent that lingered. She collapsed on the bed and clutched his pillow and let the tears come. When she'd exhausted herself she slipped under and slept. The nightmares could not be kept at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Connor landed hard on the earth below, more precisely he landed in the mud and it instantly soaked through all his clothing. He held tight to the anomaly opening device, which had powered down and gone to sleep to preserve its energy now that it was not in use. He rolled over on to his back and took in this new world around him. It wasn't London, for one thing, but there was a tiny glimmer of hope that Connor held on to when he realized he was laying on a road. At the very least there would be civilization _somewhere_ even if it wasn't the 21st century. The sun was setting in the west and Connor knew he needed to find shelter and medical attention if he wanted to survive the night. He did the only thing he could and struggled to his feet once more. His injured leg had begun to ache badly to the point he felt nauseous, even though his wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding profusely. He hobbled along for a good mile before his body gave out and he had to rest. He leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but his exhaustion was too great to stave it off any longer. When he awoke it was night. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the soft amber glow of an oil lamp. The lamp was dangling from the hand of the man crouched down beside Connor.

"Ah, so there is life in you yet, my son," spoke the man in what Connor thought might be an Irish accent. Connor looked the man over. He was a monk in dark robes with a wooden cross dangling from a leather chord on his neck. His hair was graying and his eyes were an icy blue. "You do look a fright, have yeh been on the road a long time then?"

"I... I need help, please," was Connor's pitiful reply. "An animal attacked me, I've been injured, my leg... "

"And a bump to the head I see. Can yeh stand? I will tend to you. Have you a name?"

"Connor, Connor Temple. Thank you." The monk helped Connor to his feet and it was then that he noticed he was not alone with this man. There were three other monks with him, one obviously younger than Connor and the others of more advanced years.

"I am Brother Aidan of the Benedictine. The young novice is Eoin and my Brothers are Merrick, Dafydd." Connor quiet tucked the anomaly opening device into the pocket of his hoody, hoping it went unnoticed. "Put your weight on me and we'll make camp soon enough. There is an abandoned hermitage not too far from the path. It will suit us well enough for tonight."

"Thank you. This might seem like a very stupid question, but are we near London and what year is it?"

"Have your senses been taken from yeh, lad?"

"Please..."

"It is the year of our Lord 1138 and King Stephen reigns tenuously upon the throne. And yes, we are close to London, perhaps another twenty miles along this road. Come, my son, the rain will start soon. We saw the clouds gather before the sun set." Connor nodded and let the monk bear his weight. Connor struggled to keep pace and after a few meters, Brother Merrick came to Connor's other side to prop him up also and help him along. The hermitage was little more than a stone box with a thatch roof. I was empty save for a fire pit in the center, which the young novice Eoin soon filled with wood. It was Brother Dafydd who had the flint stone and who set the fire ablaze. None too soon was the room awash with heat and light as the heavens opened up and the rain began to fall. The thatch was thick and few leaks were found. Novice Eoin complained that he was hungry but Brother Aidan insisted that the Brothers first tend to their new friend's injured leg. Aidan had carried a substantial leather pack on his back. From it he withdrew several corked clay bottles as well as cloth and wrapped jars. Eoin was ordered out into the rain to wet the cloths with which Brother Aidan began to clean away the dried caked on blood from the wounds on Connor's calf. Connor cried out and moaned as his wounds were cleaned, some of which began to bleed again. "A badger I'd wager."

"That sounds about right," agreed Connor, going along with the story.

"He got you deep, but nothing that won't heal with time. When the light of day returns I will see to sewing you up, but for tonight we'll wrap it. I have a poultice of centaury with mild yellow nettle. It will staunch the blood and help it heal and keep an infection at bay." Connor couldn't help but cry with the pain when the monk applied the thick salve from a jar on to the tears in his leg. Lastly Brother Aidan wrapped it securely in fresh cloth. After a few minutes the sting in the leg ebbed to a dull ache. Brother Aidan cleaned the wound on Connor's head, finding the broken skin under his hair. After Connor had been tended to, Eoin was allowed to dole out their portions of bread and cheese. It wasn't much of a meal but Connor was eternally grateful for it and said as much. After the meal was washed down with a combination of water and mead from a flagon, Brother Aidan handed Connor and open bottle. "Take a good long swig of this. It will ease your pain and let you sleep." Connor did as he was told and the acrid yet sweet liquid slipped easily down his throat.

"What was it?"

"Poppy juice." _Fantastic, _thought Connor_, medieval morphine._ "Rest now, my son, God will watch over us. In the morning we will be on the road once more, bound for the manor of Sir William de Mornay."

"Wait, wait... did you just say William de Mornay? The knight? Who killed a dragon?"

"Ah! So you know of him? And the tales of his youth? A dragon indeed! A good tale to tell his grandchildren."

"I do know him... he n' I, we're sort of friends. Acquaintances, really. Uh, we met once."

"Then we are blessed to have you in our company. We travel to seek patronage for our Abbey, which was destroyed by the men of the Empress Maude in her ambition to take the thrown." The word _Abby _struck a chord with Connor. As relieved as he was to be among good, kind people he was still almost a thousand years from Abby and their bed and her beautiful face. His eyes began to droop and images of her flooded his mind. He slumped against the wall of the hut and vaguely felt Brother Aidan covering him with a blanket. The heat of the fire and the sound of rain lulled him to sleep and for the first time in a very long time Connor felt safe enough to rest.

***

Jack let himself into the flat as quietly as possible. He was under strict instructions from Danny not upset Abby under the threat of the beating of a lifetime. The hours spent at a place called the ARC were grueling. They showed him footage from their security cameras of the Future Predators so that they could confirm that it was what had gotten to Connor. A very scary man called James Lester had conducted what had felt like an interrogation. They made sure to drill into him how important Connor had been to them all both professionally and personally. Jack had barely managed to keep his composure and answered each question as it came to him and provided them with the details they needed. A soldier had driven Jack back to Abby's flat and Jack stood outside the door for ten minutes before gathering enough courage to enter.

The flat was quiet and the only light was coming from the muted television in front of which sat Abby. Jack came around and sat on the couch a few feet away from her. He watched her watching the movie and after a long stretch silence he could no longer bear he spoke. "Star Wars?"

"It's... it was Connor's favourite movie. He watched it all the time, but I never bothered to pay attention. I never watched it _with_ him," she replied, her voice flat and even toned.

"Abby, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Jack. There's nothing you can say."

"But I'm really sorry. I am."

"I don't care that you're sorry." Abby turned off the tv and got up from the couch. She managed to find the lightswitch and flipped the overhead light on. The light was harsh on their eyes and Abby blinked back tears, her eyes already sore and puffy from earlier.

"I want to make it up to you..."

"_Make it up to me_? Are you out of you're mind? My boyfriend is dead, Jack. A really good man is dead because of you!" Jack knew he should've just kept his mouth shut, but he genuinely wanted Abby to forgive him.

"If you'd just told me what you were doing..."

"Don't you dare, don't you bloody dare Jack. I work for a part of the government that's supposed to be secret for a damn good reason. I _never_ would have told you. I didn't just lose Connor! I lost the rest of my life! I lost the children I wanted to have with him! Don't you get that Jack, what you've done? What you've cost me?! He was my best friend. He was the love of my life and now he's dead because you couldn't keep your nose of out our business! Connor was right, he said your selfish actions would hurt someone some day and I was an idiot and I defended you!" Her words stung but for the first time in his life Jack saw that his sister had a life of her own and she wasn't just his older sister. She was her own woman and she'd been in love and he _had_ cost her all all those things she'd said. And James Lester and Danny Quinn had driven it home how important Connor had been to their team.

"I'll... I'll leave in the morning. Abby I _really_ am sorry."

"Do us both a favour Jack. Sort your life out. Get a proper job, go to school, anything that won't waste the chance Connor sacrificed himself to give you. I'm going to bed."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Despite having musty old straw for a bed and no Abby to hold, Connor had slept through the night. He suspected the _poppy juice_ that Brother Aidan had given him had been the contributing factor. The Brothers had all wakened before him and were eating their bread and cheese. One of them had gone out and found autumn apples to pick. They had generously saved him a portion and Brother Aidan insisted Connor eat his fill before they tended to his wounded leg. Aidan had with him a fine needle and thread. To Connor's mind they looked like a spear and a raggedy rope, but in truth he was mostly not looking forward to surgery without anesthesia. One thing Connor did insist upon, much to the confusion of the monks was that the thread be boiled first and the needle be held under a flame. Connor knew all too well that medieval medicine was woefully unsanitary. The last thing he needed was an infection. As it was he was fairly certain Future Predators didn't bathe regularly. The good brother agreed to Connor's terms and then went about sewing up Connor's wounds. Brother Aidan did delicate work, and when it was all said and done and Connor was not longer white as a sheet, sweating and biting down on the leather of his belt to keep from screaming, he thought that in the long run the scars wouldn't be that bad. The leg was once again slathered in the unguent and wrapped tightly. Brother Aidan said he would check it again tomorrow. Brother Merrick had gone into the woods for a time and had returned with what would serve as a walking stick for Connor. Brother Dafydd had volunteered to assist Connor as they made the final leg of the journey to Sir William de Mornay's manor.

The journey was greatly slowed by Connor, who apologized repeatedly. The Brothers however were full of mirth and kindness and did not begrudge their burden. Brother Aidan reminded Connor of the tale of the Good Samaritan and how it was their duty as servants of God to help him. Furthermore, Brother Aidan told Connor that he had the look of a honest man about him and that God had wanted their paths to cross and _His_ plan would reveal itself in time. Along the way the Brothers told various stories from their lives and how the civil war had come to their doorstep. The silence begged Connor to tell his own story. He couldn't exactly tell them the truth, but he figured he could bluff his way through and still sound convincingly to be from this time.

"Uh... right. There's a girl... " Connor began. Brother Dafydd chuckled.

"There usually is," spoke Brother Aidan.

"Her name is Abby... Abigail."

"Your betrothed?"

"Um, well, yes... some day we'll be married." _If I can find a way to jump a millennium into the future, and if Abby actually wants to marry me, _Connor added in his mind. "She has a brother, a younger brother who is very reckless and irresponsible. He got himself into a bit of trouble and I volunteered to go get him out of it."

"Ah yes, many a young man these days think they are invincible. It's not until they are faced with the harsh realities of battle that they find that glory is not easily come by. The life of a soldier often falls short for many a young man. Does that sound about right?" _Well, no, not really, but I'll take it, _thought Connor.

"Yes. I got him back to where he was supposed to be and I was on my way home to London when I was attacked by the er... badger."

"You'll forgive me for asking, but you don't look especially well prepared for such a long journey."

"I uh... um... I had to give everything I had with me to help Abby's brother."

"A generous soul you have my son. No doubt the Lady Abigail's family will be most grateful for your efforts."

"She doesn't have any family, just her brother. And me. She'll always have me. I love her more than life."

"Then the match will be blessed."

"If I ever home."

"London is only three days journey by foot from Sir William's manor, you'll be reunited soon enough."

"Yeah." Connor sighed. If only they knew the truth. If he told them, he'd probably be burnt at the stake for being a lunatic. It wasn't as if there was no hope. He knew how to operate the anomaly opening device. He just didn't know the precise code for his time. There were only a few _thousand_ different anomalies to go through. If William de Mornay was willing to give him some supplies and let him rest up until his leg healed, Connor was willing to go through every single last anomaly in the device until he found his way home to Abby. In his head Connor knew it was crazy and hopeless, but he couldn't idly let what he and Abby had fade into nothing more than memory. It might take him years to find the right anomaly, but he knew he could never give up. A woman like Abby came around once in a lifetime, and sometimes not even that. She was worth whatever he had to endure to return to her. A life where he wasn't with Abby wasn't one he wanted.

They crested over the hill and before them lay the manor of Sir William de Mornay. Connor hadn't paid much attention the intimate details of Sir William's life, that had been Sarah's niche on that particular mission. Still, aside from slicing Connor's throat with the tip of his sword, Sir William and Connor had parted on good terms. The slice was healing, still pink and clearly visible. To Connor it had only been days, he didn't know how long it had been for Sir William. Brother Aidan had mentioned something about grandchildren. Sir William was the only person in the world who might understand his situation. There was a raven situated at the foregate to Sir William's land and it cawed at them ominously. To Connor it seemed like something out of a sword and sorcery fantasy movie. Several yards further on they entered the manor's walls. There was a very large house situated an acre's length away made primarily of stone. It wasn't exactly a castle, but it was _huge_. Around the house and closer to the walls were several smaller houses that no doubt belonged to servants. The land around the property as far as the eye could see was all Sir William's and it served as farmland and hunting grounds for his many serfs and their families.

Brother Aidan broke away from Connor and the others to speak with the steward of the manor. After several minutes Brother Aidan returned with a look of relief on his face. "The steward has agreed to give us room and board and a hot meal tonight. He will take news of our arrival to Sir William and we'll leave the rest to God. This is good news. Our road has been long and arduous. Connor, I told the steward of your presence among us and your name to give to Sir William."

"Er... how old is Sir William now? He might not remember me," said Connor.

"He's an old man, older than I at fifty four. He's still as fit as ever and rides every day so I'm told."

"He has three children, right?"

"Your memory serves you. Yes, the eldest and heir Tristan commands a company for the King in Shropshire. The second boy, Jocelyn was given a hearty piece of land with his own house and oversees the freehold with his father. Their youngest is sixteen if my information is correct and takes after her mother. They call her Eloise." The steward returned and bade for the monks and Connor to follow. They were brought inside the house and Connor was amazed at the scope of the place. The interior was something out of The Lord of the Rings, decorated to the rafters with tapestries, candelabras and ornate furniture. Sir William had done really well for himself. Brother Dafydd continued to support Connor's weight as he was ushered through to a bank of rooms reserved for guests and was finally seated in a comfortable chair and was able to elevate his leg. After a minute his leg began to tingle and throb. It was extremely uncomfortable, but at least he wasn't walking on it any longer. He was left alone to rest in the small chamber which contained a bed, a small fireplace, a table, the chair he was seated in and a wash basin. There was a knock at the door five minutes later and it roused Connor from his dozy state.

"C... Come in," he said wearily. He was not expecting the slight pixie of a girl that entered, carrying a pitcher of water, along with a cloth and a bar of soap. She reminded him instantly of Abby, save for her long dark hair that hung in a long prim braid sown the length of her back. "H... hello."

"Good day, sir," she replied, unable to meet his gaze. She was dressed a little too fine to be a servant and Connor suspected she was the daughter Eloise that Brother Aidan had spoken of. "I've brought you hot water to refresh you after your long journey. I'll fetch the wine and food." She gave a curtsey and went to leave.

"Wait... I'm Connor Temple. Are you Sir William's daughter?"

"Eloise, yes sir."

"Please, just Connor. I _ really_ need to speak with your father."

"Father knows you're here, but he says he doesn't recognize your name. He said he'll speak with you later but bade me to tend to you as mother tends to your companions. You're not a monk?"

"No, definitely not... just uh, a traveller. Thanks, sorry to keep you." She nodded her head and went to fetch his food. Connor really didn't feel like standing up, but he definitely needed a wash. Eloise had closed the door behind her and he hoped he had enough time before she returned. The last thing an innocent virginal medieval maiden needed to see was him stripped with his bits hanging out. Quick as he could Connor pulled off his boots and the rest of his clothes. He propped the chair against the door. His one sock too disgusting to fathom, still a little wet from his blood, but mostly a dried caked... thing. He hoped the household could donate a pair to him. His jeans were in a similar state. His tshirt and hoody were dirty, but faired better. He'd never complain about doing laundry again in his life after this. He gave himself a thorough wash from head to toe, only avoiding his bandaged leg. The soap smelled weird, a little bit like lavender and a little bit like bacon. He remembered then that back in these times soap was made from pig's fat. _Lovely_. He pulled his jeans on and his hoody, managing to zip it up just as Eloise returned. She knocked first, bless her and walked on in carrying a tray of food that smelled like heaven. There was roast chicken, vegetables and gravy along with bread, cheese and a full carafe of wine. He would've kissed her if it hadn't meant Sir William would castrate him for it. "Thank you, that smells amazing!"

"Yes sir." A servant followed in behind Eloise. She wasn't too much older than the young lady of the house. In her arms was a bundle which she lay out on the bed. "One of your Brothers told the steward of the state of your dress, how you'd been attacked. We're happy to provide you replacements if you'd be so kind as to accept them."

Connor's face lit up. "That's so great! Of course I'll accept them. Brilliant!" The servant curtsied and hurried out of the room. Eloise blushed and and followed after her. Alone again Connor was torn between putting on the fresh clothes and eating his supper. His stomach won out, growling loudly at the prospect of food. Connor dragged the chair over to the table and tucked in to the food. It was honestly the best meal he'd ever had in his life. He wolfed it down to the last crumb and drank half the carafe of wine. He felt rather sleepy after his meal, but decided to first change into the new clothes they'd brought him. The tunic was a lot softer than he'd expected. He wasn't sure if it was wool or not, but it looked lovely and warm. Colored gray it fit him with room to spare, but all in all sized well to fit him. It was long enough to reach half way down his thighs. The trousers were a bit different than what he was used to, but more or less just like his jeans. They were loose enough at the bottom not to bother his leg, but were not baggy. The colour was drab and earthy but Connor could have cared less. They were comfy and they were clean. He cinched his belt around the trousers to keep them in place on his slender hips. Last but not least were a pair of socks. He marveled that someone had actually darned them by hand. He slipped them on and then brought the anomaly opening device out of his hoody pocket and slipped it into the deep pocket in his trousers. He then eased himself down on the bed. It wasn't exactly the the cushy mattress of Abby's bed, but it was more than good enough. He'd only meant to rest his eyes, but instead fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

True to his word Jack left the next morning. Abby had slept through his departure and was glad of it. The note he left her made her cry a new. He must've spent at least an hour composing it. It was full of his regret over what had occurred and it included every detail of Connor's last moments, including his finalmessage of love to her. She knew that her brother was genuinely sorry for what he'd done, but Abby couldn't stomach the thought of seeing him or having to talk to him. She loved her brother and in her heart of hearts knew she'd forgive him one day but for the time being it was just too painful. Danny and Sarah arrived mid morning with coffee and muffins for her, which she ate. Not much was said, and the three sat companionably for quite some time. It wasn't however without it's awkwardness. Nothing they could say to her would temper the heartache she felt. She felt like she wasn't in her own body, that every movement was foreign. She felt cut off at the knees and that her world was off kilter. All of it was the truth. Without Connor she wasn't whole.

When Danny's mobile went off it startled all three of them. Danny excused himself to take the call. The conversation lasted all of thirty seconds and something in Danny's demeanour caught Abby's attention.

"That was Lester. He wants us at The ARC on the double. You especially, Abby. He said it's about Connor," Danny explained. Abby was out the door before either Danny or Sarah. Danny drove all three of them, weaving through traffic at an alarming speed in ambition to get them to The ARC. They were quickly filed into Lester's office where he awaited them with Becker. Lester gestured for them to sit, his eyes lingering on Abby and her sallow, haggard appearance. He cleared his throat and opened a file folder. Danny lay a protective, comforting hand on Abby's shoulder, noticing how tightly wound up she was.

"Lester, get on with it," pushed Danny.

"Very well," replied Lester. "Approximately seven months ago, Connor came to me with an idea, looking for my opinion and to request funding to purchase the equipment not to mention overtime pay." There was a slight amused way Lester spoke about Connor that showed that he missed their colleague too in his own way. "He wanted to develop a tracking system, a system to follow each team member throughout history."

"What sort of tracking system? What are you talking about?" Abby asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"The idea was that if anyone of the team showed up in the past, be it our name, our image or our bones that we'd be alerted here in the present. If a team of anthropologists find a skeleton in Africa and their findings are published, or uploaded on the internet, Connor's system would automatically recognize the bone structure or the dental record and we'd be able to take over to determine if it's one of you and _when_ your body had appeared in the past. The alert came through overnight."

"Con... Connor. His own system found him in the past? Is that what you're saying? But he was lost in the future."

"Evidently not permanently. A small group of local historians in Shrewsbury unearthed a collection of books in some dank tomb or some such place and among them were the personal diaries of a 12th century Benedictine Monk called Aidan Leahy. One of them _blogged_ about it." Lester rolled his eyes and shook his head before continuing. "In the diary Brother Aidan wrote of a man named Connor Temple who he met on the road. The man was badly injured, presumably from a badger attack..."

"Or a Future Predator," Danny supplied. Abby clutched Danny's hand that still rested on his shoulder, suddenly feeling the small glimmer of hope.

"The Brother and three other Benedictines helped the man, et cetera, et cetera."

"How do we know it's our Connor?" Danny asked.

"The Connor Temple Brother Aidan wrote about spoke of his love for a girl called Abigail. Normally this would get dismissed as coincidence, but all things considered..."

"Connor's alive!" Abby exclaimed, her new found hope suddenly erupting. "He didn't die in the future. He must've found another anomaly!"

"At this point we don't know his fate, but it would seem so. We've already sent agents to retrieve the book and Dr. Page will commence work on preserving and documenting the diary immediately. It should be here some time this afternoon. That's all. Thank you." With that they were more or less dismissed. Abby was smiling and crying when she left Lester's office. Danny, Sarah and Becker all exchanged looks. Abby knew what they were thinking, that she was crazy to feel hopeful that Connor was still alive. She knew full well that if he was stuck in the middle ages instead of the future that aside from the predators, his predicament wasn't too different. He was still stuck in a different time and could grow old and die without ever making it back to his own time. But if there was a will, there was a way for Connor to find his way home. Abby was confident that Connor's will was stronger than anyone else's. The rest of the team didn't know him like she did. They didn't know the strength of his heart, or how much he loved her. They didn't know that Connor was the best of all of them.

***

_"Connor?" a sweet playful voice called his name,"Wake up sleepyhead." He felt a kiss pressed to the center of his chest, then another on his adam's apple. "Connor?" His eyes blinked open, bleary and full of sleep. The soft halo of Abby's hair slowly came into focus until he could see her face properly. She was sitting astride his hips wearing only a bra and panties. Her smile was like sunshine on him, warming him. "There you are. I thought you were going to sleep the day away."_

_"Abby? Where am I?"_

_"At home, silly. In our bed."_

_"Right, yeah, of course. Sorry." _

_"Don't you remember what today is?" He racked his brain and drew a blank. He sat up on to his elbows and Abby giggled when his hands rested themselves on her bare thighs._

_"Um... happy birthday?" She shook her head._

_"Is it my birthday?"_

_"Connor..." Her tone was still playful but she was beginning to pout. "It's our anniversary!" Anniversary? They hadn't been together long enough to have an anniversary. The light coming in from the window reflected off the gold band on his finger and it caught his attention. He looked down at her hand and found a matching ring on her finger. How could he not remember he and Abby getting married?_ _"Did you honestly forget our anniversary?!"_

_"No, no, of course not! I'm sorry, I'm just really really tired, my head's not clear yet."_

_"Hmmmm, after last night I'm not surprised. You wore me out! I don't think my legs have started to work again yet." Abby leaned down over him and kissed his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. "You you like me to give your present?"_

_"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, following her mouth as she pulled away. He ran his hands up her thighs and behind her back until he reached the clasp of her bra and deftly undid it. He pulled the garment away and tossed it aside. Connor loved her breasts. They were the perfect size and shape for her body and perfect for his hands and mouth. Cupping one breast with his hand he took her nipple in his mouth and gently suckled. Abby's hands here fisted in his hair, holding him to her while he feasted on her flesh._

_"Connor... I want to tell you something..." He bent her head down to his ear as close as she could. "I want to tell you that you're going to be a father. We're having a baby..." Her words stilled him and he pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. Her smile was tentative and nervous, awaiting his reaction. "Are you happy?"_

_"The happiest man on Earth! I love you so much Abby." He kissed her then, passionate and wild, pouring all the emotions he could into it._

"Bayard! Finnegan! Away with you!" came a loud gruff voice. Connor snapped awake and immediately was wiping away the dog slime from the tongues of the two bloodhounds that had been slobbering on his face. The two dogs scurried out of the room, their barks thundering through the house. Connor sat up in bed and accepted the glass of wine being offered by the older man who was pulling the chair over to the side of the bed. Someone had been in and lit the fire whilst he'd been asleep. It was night out and a chill had fallen over the land. The man was Sir William de Mornay. Connor recognized him instantly even in the soft glow of the firelight. He was decades older than when they'd last met. His red hair had gone gray and the lines on his face were deep. He still looked as fit as ever, and dressed every bit the art of Lord of the Manor. Sir William took his seat and began to speak. "I thought I should come and talk to this strange traveller that claims to know me, but I confess the name of Connor Temple is unknown to me..." Sir William paused, looking over Connor's face and remembering. The healing wound on Connor's throat caught his attention. "Your neck..."

"You gave me that," said Connor. "When you were after the dragon."

"Your face, I never forgot your face, nor those of the others of your company. It's been so long..."

"How long has it been, it's only been days for me."

"Nearly forty years since I faced the dragon. How is it that you are here?"

"The same way you came into my time, through the anomaly. The uh..."

"The lights."

"Yeah."

"I've returned to the place many times over the years, watching and waiting for the lights to appear again, but they never have. Praise God. Is there another portal?"

"No, no, don't worry. It's closed."

"So you are trapped here?"

"Not exactly. I can find my way home and I will, but I just need time. M'leg's badly injured. I just need to heal and then I'll be out of your hair for good. I don't want to impose, but you're my only hope."

"You're welcome in my house, Connor Temple. I have long wished to repay my debt. The Lady Sarah? She is well?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. Everyone's fine. It really has only been a few days on our side."

"Amazing. That such magic is still wrought after all these years. I often wondered if I'd imagined my sojourn to the future world."

"It was real, I've got the mark to prove it!" Connor smiled, gesturing to his neck. Sir William returned the emotion, still dismayed at the affairs that had come to his house on this day. He rose and gave Connor a nod.

"Sleep, regain your strength. We will discuss matters further in the morning. I must now see to the good Brothers that brought you here." After Sir William left Connor sighed and sunk back into the bed. The fire had made the room cozy and welcoming and Connor felt the pull of sleep again almost instantly. He wanted to return to the beautiful dream he'd been having of he and Abby. He wished that one day his dream would become a reality, until then he'd hold on to what he could conjure in his imagination and his subconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Connor awoke the next morning he felt well rested and revived, better than he had in ages. Brother Aidan sat peaceably outside his bedroom reading from his prayer book listening for sounds that his young charge had awakened. Upon hearing movement inside the chamber he knocked on the door. Connor invited him in and he entered, his arms full of supplies to see to Connor's leg with. "Time to look at your leg, Connor!" the Brother said cheerfully. "How does it feel?"

"Pretty good actually. I needed to rest, keep it elevated," was Connor's reply.

"Don't get over confident with it. We don't want you to tear the stitches." Connor swung his leg over and rested his heal on the chair. He took of his sock and rolled up the trouser leg, giving Brother Aidan clear access to his leg. Carefully the bandages were peeled off, revealing a mixture of the poultice and red congealed blood. It was rather gross, but it didn't seem to bother Brother Aidan. The soiled bandages were deposited in an empty wooden bowl. Carefully, with freshly boiled water, Brother Aiden wiped away all traces of blood and his herbal remedy. The claw marks were red and angry, but there was no sign of unusual discharge or pus. The stitches were still tight and neat, holding the flesh together to allow it to knit properly. Brother Aidan brought out a mortar bowl and in it was a bright green slab of goo, at least that's what it looked like to Connor. "A fresh batch, Sir William's steward keeps a fine herb garden. This will work much quicker on healing your wound, and it'll take the pain away." The fresh poultice was cool when it made contact with the wounds, giving Connor added relief. By the looks of things the damage was past the point where it would bleed again and so long as he was careful and measured with his movements it would be fine. Brother Aidan carefully bandaged the leg again.

"Did you talk with Sir William? Is he going to help you rebuild the Abbey?"

"We spoke, but the Abbey will not be rebuilt. A messenger brought news that the land is now under siege by Maude's army. It would be pointless to attempt to regain a foothold in a land no longer held secure by the King. We will make our way the Abbey in Shrewsbury. Sir William's eldest son will be arriving a month from now with his men, we will travel with them the distance to our new home and the bosom of our Brothers there. I do lament the loss of ours, but we go where God bids us. Until that time we are welcome here. Brother Dafydd has already volunteered for us to go out to the various farms and hamlets to give blessings and council to any who wish it. And I'll give my services to those in need as I have to you this morning."

"You're a really good guy, Aidan. Being a monk can't be easy."

"The work is hard sometimes, yes. And patience is a virtue when tending to novices. The civil war creates much death and strife in the land and one's heart can break if we deviate from keeping the faith. But when your soul is a glow with love of God and all his creations it is more than enough to sustain through hard times. Do you have faith Connor?"

"Oh I suppose, as much as the next man. But I understand what you mean. The way I feel about Abby does that for me."

"I cannot say that I have ever felt it myself... the love for a woman."

"No even when you were younger?"

"No. Perhaps a passing infatuation. But God called me early in life, younger than Eoin. She must be something special, your Lady Abigail."

"She's the whole world. I don't know if there's words adequate enough to describe what she means to me. If someone so beautiful and so lovely exists who can love me as much as she does, then I suppose she's all the proof I need that there truly is a God." Connor cleared his throat after noticing he'd gotten rather maudlin. Brother Aidan merely smiled and gathered up all he'd brought with him. "Hey, I don't suppose you could ask the steward if there was a carpenter about or something?"

"I can certainly ask, though brother Brother Merrick has some skill."

"If I drew a plan, do you think he could build me a set of crutches. I don't really want to be cooped up in bed all the time. It would be nice if I could get around, help repay Sir William's kindness if I can. I don't have a clue how though."

"I'm sure you'll devise a way, you're quite a bright young man. I'll speak with Brother Merrick and the steward and Mistress Eloise will be bringing you breakfast soon. She's sweet on you, you know? Blushes every time your name is mentioned. You've become a topic of conversation amongst the servant girls too. I'll speak with the steward straight away." Connor wondered if Brother Aidan had been teasing him, but when the pretty young maid brought him breakfast her cheeks definitely turned a bright shade of pink when he spoke to her. Not to mention she couldn't look him in the eye. Afterwards Brother Merrick paid him a visit and brought with him a wax tablet and a stylus so Connor could sketch out the crutches he wanted built. He was able to properly explain to Merrick about body weight and pressure points and why they had to be constructed in a particular way. Brother Merrick found Connor's intelligence and reasoning skills to be quite impressive and by the end of it was looking forward to the challenge. Someone, he wasn't sure who, had taken away his boots and given them the cleaning of their life. He hoped no one questioned the rubber soles. How they worked the blood out of his boot was a wonder to him, but he was glad for it. He was sure he'd seen the last of his dead socks, thank the powers that be. His jeans were missing too, but they'd been almost as unsalvageable as he socks. The rest of his clothes had been washed and were returned to his chamber. Until the time when the crutches were ready, Connor was contented enough with hopping about. He might look the fool, but given the way it made the servant girls giggle, he didn't mind in the least.

He wasn't about to sit idle while everyone else went about their lives and daily tasks. Connor's physicality was fairly useless for the time being, but his mind was still as sharp as ever. Over the course of the following two weeks, Connor spent time getting to know everyone who lived at Sir William's manor. His occasional shyness had disappeared. Four days after commissioning them, Connor's crutches were ready and he could move about the manor fairly freely. Brother Merrick did excellent work and was excited to make more just like them for future patients. Connor became increasingly popular when he put his mind to work. He helped the blacksmith forge a stronger metal alloy for sword making using his amateur knowledge of chemistry. He talked aerodynamics and the laws of physics to the fellow that made the arrows for hunting and for warfare and by the end of it they'd improved the distance of his best bow by fifty feet. He taught the cooks how to make pizza, which was interesting to say the least. They had to make a pesto with basil and pine nuts for the sauce given the fact that the tomato wouldn't show up in Britain for another four hundred years. It was pretty delicious all things considered. He carried on in the same fashion day after day. He was consciously ignoring the warning in his mind about _the butterfly effect_ with all his interfering. But he hoped his relatively minor influences wouldn't alter the course of history. Finding that the steward's herb garden had a full patch of mint was a boon. Connor vowed never to take dental hygiene for grated ever again. Chewing the mint at least made him feel less like the reality that he hadn't brushed or flossed in a two weeks.

One thing he noticed above all else was that he had somehow taken on the role of Stephen Hart. Eloise served as Abby and poor innocent novice Eoin was the Connor Temple of the triangle. Connor knew very well they way Eoin looked at Eloise was precisely the way he used to look at Abby. The young eighteen year old novice was in love with the pretty young maiden. Though Eloise was still coy and innocent, Connor found he could talk to her quite easily. She didn't even seem to mind when he spoke about Abby. A teenage crush was still a teenage crush no matter the context. Connor did his best to include Eoin, but Eloise only paid attention to him in passing. Eoin and Eloise had become friends, being so close in age, but she only blushed when Connor smiled at her. The Lady Elizabeth, Sir William's wife also noticed how her daughter fawned over Connor and despite her husband's assurances that there would be no match, Connor knew she was sizing him up as a potential husband for her only daughter. The whole situation prompted Connor into action.

He found Eoin sitting by himself under a tree near the herb garden. In the distance Lady Elizabeth, Eloise and two servants were gathering wildflowers. "Mind if I join you?" Connor asked, already easing himself down the trunk of the tree.

"No, of course not," replied Eoin.

"Have you ever heard the saying, _ faint heart never won fair lady_?"

"No, I have not."

"Can I share something? I fell in love with Abby the moment I saw her. She didn't feel the same way about me, not even a little bit. I think she found me annoying, actually. But eventually we became friends and after sharing a few heart stopping crisis together she began to see me in a new light. It wasn't until a dear friend of ours died that we realized that life was too short to spend dancing around each other. What I'm saying is, if you're in love with Eloise, don't be afraid to show her."

"She favours you. And I'm to become a monk." Eoin looked heartbroken and despondent.

"You're not a monk yet though, right? You can still change your mind. And I'm in love with another woman. If I can never return to her, I'll still only ever love her. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'll become a monk if I don't get home!" Connor was positive his assurances put the young man at ease. "Just talk to her, be her friend. Go offer to carry those flower for her." Emboldened, Eoin did just that and Connor smiled when he saw Eloise smile at the young man and allowed him to take her basket. He sighed at looked up at the sky. Autumn was in full swing and the nights were cold. Back home it was early summer. He wondered how Abby was fairing and prayed she was keeping it together and kept believing that he'd make it back home to her.

***

Abby was on edge. The book had arrived from Shrewsbury two weeks ago and was in Sarah's hands. Her first report was that results weren't going to come fast. The diary was almost a thousand years old and had been in an Abbey basement for the better part of it. There was considerable damage from water and mold and the book would have to be taken apart page by page and each one pressed between glass and sealed air tight. The historians that had handled it before her had been reckless in their excitement and the text on some pages had already been destroyed. The ink sat atop them vellum and flaked off very easily. Furthermore the text was written in multiple languages - Olde English, Irish Gaelic and Classical Latin. Sarah had a good working knowledge of all three but it was going to take serious work to get through them all. Danny volunteered to work the Latin when it was ready.

Whilst all this was going on there were still anomalies to be dealt with and the lonely nights in a cold bed. Logically she knew that Connor couldn't be anything other than dead if he was alive in the middle ages, but the possibility that he'd made it out of the future gave her hope that he could make it out of the past.

"Abby!!" came Sarah's voice. In her hand she clutched a piece of paper as she hurriedly made her way to where Abby was sitting in front of the anomaly detector. Danny, Becker and Lester came to join them to hear the news.

"Sarah? What did you find?" exclaimed Abby, showing more life than she had in over two weeks.

"It's not much yet, but it's got to be Connor. There's so much more to translate, but this is the first section that speaks about him. And get this, they were on the way to Sir William de Mornay's manor!"

"Sir William? Our knight?!" asked Danny in shock.

_"On the road to the manor of the Knight Sir William de Mornay my Brothers Merrick and Dafydd and the novice Eoin and I found an unconscious and injured man. When his senses had returned to him he told us his name was Connor Temple and that he'd been attacked by a wild animal. Little did I know that the meeting of this man would lead to the most astonishing weeks of my blessedly long life. We tended to his wounds and brought him with us to Sir William's home. I feared for his life given the state of him, but he proved to be a very willful young man. I told him then as I do now that I can hardly believe that the love of a woman can sustain a man through such trials having never know it myself, but the love that Connor professed for his cherished Abigail... Abby, I can only believe that his faith in her is equal to that of mine in God. His desires to return to her matched the fervor of brave Odysseus from my studies of Greek literature. Remembering him now I can honestly state that he was the most fascinating man I have ever had the privilege of calling a friend...." _Sarah read the passage to her rapt audience.

"It's him! It's Connor!" gasped Abby.

"You're bloody right it is!" echoed Danny. Abby practically leapt at Sarah and enveloped her a crushing hug. Abby knew she'd have to continue to be patient, but this news filled her with such hope she was certain she could muster it. Connor was lost in history, but not lost to her, of that was she now certain.

tbc

_Still with me, folks? Still enjoying it?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After two and a half weeks laid up or on crutches Connor could finally walk around freely without them and without severe pain. His stitches had been removed and had bled a little, but after another day wrapped in bandages his leg was deemed healed. The wounds were doing remarkably well and though the redness and lingering swelling would take much longer to fade, Connor no longer felt like he had to baby his leg. The three Brothers came and went freely about Sir William's land tending to the flock. Eoin however seemed to linger closer to the manor. The young man and Eloise seemed far more comfortable with each other and Connor was proud of his matchmaking skills. It wasn't love on Eloise's part, not yet, but Connor often talked up his young friend to the pretty object of his affections. Eloise was softening. Sometimes her smiles were for Eoin.

Connor spent good deal of his time with Sir William, telling him all about the London he'd left behind and answering the lingering questions the knight had always had about the future he'd briefly visited. He also spent time with the Brothers. Brother Dafydd was the eldest of the group and had travelled far and wide, as far as the Holy Land and even further East. He hadn't always been a monk and had live a life of adventures the likes of which astonished Connor. Merrick on the other hand had lived a full and happy life with a wife and children. When his children had grown and been married off and Merrick's wife had died, he'd found that the life of a contemplative suited him best and was far less lonely. Brother Aidan had been the third son of a landowner and without an inheritance coupled with his fervent call to God, the life of a monk suited him perfectly. Furthermore Brother Aidan had a thirst for knowledge and if one wasn't a nobleman or of the clergy, access to books was nearly impossible.

Throughout his time at Sir William's Connor never lost sight of his goal to return home to Abby. She was never out of his thoughts. He dreamed about her often, usually the one where they were bed and it was their anniversary. He _loved _ that dream, but it was always bittersweet to wake up and have the images, scent and touch of her disappear. Usually he awoke each morning like the rest of them to the sound of the cockerels crowing at dawn. One morning however he was wakened before the sun had begun to rise by the anomaly opening device suddenly springing to life. Connor kept it on his body twenty four hours a day, not wanting to chance it being out of his possession for even a second. It remained in sleep mode and he was careful not to toy with it. When it started humming and beeping and its crystal component filled with light Connor knew that something was terribly wrong. He was jolted out of sleep and had the device in his hand, frantically trying to discern what it was doing. It's secondary functions weren't precisely like his anomaly detectors, but when an anomaly appeared the device automatically locked on to it. Connor watched as number sequences flew past on the small screen until it finally stopped on a sequence of numbers. They meant nothing to Connor aside from it obviously being the code for whatever anomaly had just opened up somewhere within range. He had known that there had to have been a second anomaly in this era besides the one that William had gone through. The Dracorex had to have some from somewhere after all. That meant that the one that had just opened up could to lead the Cretaceous Era and that meant any number of predators could come through it.

"Shit!" Connor swore. He hurriedly pulled on over his clothes and went in search of Sir William. Connor knew the old knight often feel asleep in his study if he had a late night and luckily Connor found him there, snoring in his chair. Approaching cautiously, Connor nudged William's boot with his own. "Sir William? Wake up!" Another good jostle and William's eyes snapped open, reaching blindly for a weapon. "Easy! It's Connor!"

"Connor? Why do you rouse me at such and awful hour!?" grumble the knight.

"I'm sorry, but listen. An anomaly has opened, the one your dragon came through."

"How can you know this?"

"I have this. And before you start, it's not magic, witchcraft or any such nonsense, it's just a device from my time." Connor showed him the anomaly device. "It's telling me there's an anomaly open in this time."

"I'm no fool, Temple. Magic is for children's stories! After what your godforsaken world showed to me I know well enough your _devices._ There will be dragons?"

"No, not necessarily. But yes, there could be. We have to find it as soon as possible. I can close it, I can stop it, but I have to find it first."

"I will rouse my men..."

"No! No, I mean, we seriously can't draw attention to it! Think about what would happen if people from this time found a magical portal, the whole lot of them would go into hysterics!"

"Can you ride a horse?" Sir William was on his feet and moving out the door, Connor following close behind.

"I've never been on a horse in my life!"

"You'll learn quick enough, either that or fall and break your neck!"

Connor wasn't sure what he was more afraid of, riding a horse or possibly running into a T-Rex on the plains of medieval England. The stable hand, who had been rudely roused from sleep by Sir William's bellowing, had helped Connor on to the horse and given him the universe's quickest lesson on how to stay on and how to steer the beast. William was on his mount and with a sharp whistle, both horses broke into a sprint. Connor held on to the saddle for dear life. After galloping out into the country side, the horses finally slowed down to a trot. Connor's heart was thudding in his chest and his hands were white knuckled on the edge of the saddle and around the reigns. His thighs ached, so did his calves and he was certain his balls were bruised. Horseback was by far the worst way to travel in his opinion.

"What does your _device_ tell us? Can it locate the _anomaly_?" asked Sir William. Connor pulled on the reigns of his horse and it slowed to a stop, it stomped its hoof in the earth and neighed. "The horses are nervous..."

Connor brought out the device and examined it. Without satellites to help pinpoint the GPS it was a sketchy guess at best. "West of here, the closer we get the better I'll know." Sir William took the reigns from Connor's hand and led his horse along as they entered the woods. Connor kept a firm grim on the device and watched it for any activity. Half an hour later the signal grew stronger than ever. Not too long after that the sparkling prisms of the anomaly could be perceived in a clearing up ahead. Connor listened intently for the sounds of predators but could hear none. He hoped they'd been lucky and nothing had come through. When they were finally before the anomaly Connor noticed Sir William had tears in his eyes.

"William? What's the matter?" Connor asked.

"Nigh on forty years have passed and it's still as beautiful and as terrifying as I remembered," was the Knight's reply. "What is on the other side?"

"Nothing we want to know about, trust me."

"More _dragons_?"

"The size of a mountains. Creatures big enough to eat your horse." With a few points on the touchscreen pressed the anomaly device did it's job and the lights imploded in on themselves and disappeared. Sir William sighed and turned his horse, Connor's followed. Morning had come to the land and the day was starting a new and Connor felt oddly uneasy despite the anomaly being closed. He didn't want to be paranoid, but he'd been dealing with them for years now and his instincts had his hackles up. The horses seemed relieved to be heading for home. The ride home was not hurried and Connor started to get the hang of horseback riding. His ass was killing him, but he wasn't in constant fear of falling off. By the time they returned to Sir William's manor the entire household was up and about with their daily duties.

Connor gracelessly dismounted from his horse. His legs felt like jelly and he nearly lost his balance. If he never got on a horse again it would be too soon. His rear end felt like he'd climbed a thousand steps and his injured leg throbbed. Still, the fact that they'd found and closed the anomaly was worth it, as was the information he'd gleaned form the excursion. The anomaly detector and locked into a number as soon as the anomaly had opened. And now Connor knew the code for an anomaly in the Cretaceous Era. And idea came to him then, he wondered if he went to the original site of Sir William's anomaly if the detector could fixate on any residual energy. He made a mental note to ask Sir William to take him there later that day. Moments after entering the manor in search of breakfast Connor was met by a rather distraught Brother Aidan.

"Aidan, you look worried mate," said Connor.

"I am, I am," replied the monk. "Brother Dafydd has not returned yet from his sojourn to the western reaches of Sir William's land. He's been gone for two days and was meant to return yesterday but as of yet there is no sign, no word."

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just decided to stay an extra day with one of the families he`s visiting." Connor tried to reassure his friend, but he wasn't entirely convinced himself. One thing he'd learned about Brother Dafydd was that he was meticulous and being late simply wasn't in his make up. "I'm sure you could borrow a horse to go look for him."

"Nay, I'll not ride. I'm afraid that horses and I do not care for each other. It is a mutual understanding."

"I hear yah. But seriously Dafydd's a big guy, no one would mess with him. Why not ask Sir William to spare an able bodied servant to ride out and search for him, go to the families he was meant to visit and see when they last saw him."

"Your stable mind belies your age Connor. You're a good man to put this old monk's fears at ease. Yes, I'll impose upon Sir William to someone to fetch my errant Brother home."

***

Abby spent most of her days hovering over Sarah as she worked. Abby knew she must be driving the archaeologist absolutely mad always being under foot and asking questions, but Sarah had taken it all in stride. The good Doctor Page was a hopeless romantic at heart and secretly was excited by the work she was doing. Once the section about Connor's involvement with Brother Aidan was fully translated, she looked forward to deciphering the rest of his diary. The diary had been carefully taken apart and each individual page was preserved in treated plexiglas. The massive exhibition room at the top of the ARC that housed the hundreds of pages looked like a museum and in the middle of it all was Sarah endlessly translating each word one at a time. Abby had started to bring Sarah her coffees and her meals and always made sure the jar on the desk was full of peanut M&Ms. Occasionally Danny would join them to check on the progress, peruse the Latin and mostly just sit with them.

Inevitably they'd be called away to deal with an anomaly. Lester had _other_ techs working with Connor's files, implying that he wasn't coming back. She didn't show them much patience or kindness when she saw them and in hindsight she always felt bad about it afterward, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't their place, it was Connor's. Aside from Sarah and Danny she didn't think anyone believed he was coming back. Becker was stoic, silent and supportive, but he was also a realist. Still, he never told her not to hope and for that she truly was grateful.

"Abby, here's the next part. It's...well... " said Sarah, joining Abby as she sat by the window. Abby was always the first to get to read Sarah's translations before it was passed on to the rest of the team and Lester. Abby accepted the sheet of paper from Sarah and read silently to herself from the printed page.

"_My young patient continues to improve. After two weeks of convalescence he is able to walk without aid and now moves freely about Sir William's keep. He has not been idle in his time here. Though he struggled, Connor has made grand effort to acquaint himself with all who dwell within. I have no doubt the blacksmith shall never recover..." _Abby smiled to herself. She had no clue what Brother Aidan meant about the blacksmith, but she could only imagine the trouble Connor was getting himself in. If she allowed herself she could almost imagine that Connor was just away on holiday and she was reading some perverse trip report. "_He is often in counsel with Sir William. Of what they speak I have no knowledge. At first I suspected that Sir William's young daughter might be the subject. She so clearly has set her sights upon Connor and she and her mother conspire constantly. The workings of women I shall never comprehend them. But alas, this is not the case. Connor has thoughts only for his Lady Abigail. In his quiet moments, when the day wanes and we cross paths at the steward's herb garden he speaks of her and how he longs to return to her. He confessed that he dreams of her at night and how he wishes they could be wed upon the moment of their reunion. When I suggested that Sir William send an emissary to London to fetch her and that I would marry them straight away, he wept. He said quite plainly 'She doesn't live in this London.'. I fear perhaps that she is with God and he is holding on to only his dreams. I wonder sometimes if perhaps he is a bit mad. His heart has been cleaved in two being separated from his love. I have no words to comfort him. He is lost without her." _Abby set the page aside to wipe the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She echoed Connor's feelings in every nuance. She tried desperately not to make a sound but when a sob suddenly escaped, her tears came flooding out. She couldn't stop herself. She was quickly embraced and comforted by Sarah while she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brother Dafydd was missing. What's more the place he was to have been last, the Driscoll farm, was burnt to the ground. The livestock, the family and even the dogs had been burned to ashes. They knew he was not among the bodies found as each Driscoll was accounted for among the bodies. Connor surveyed the damage, along with a distraught Sir William, the Benedictine Brothers Aidan and Merrick and several of Sir William's men. News had arrived that morning from Sir William's son Jocelyn that there were _dragons_ in the forests of the West, at the center of which was the Driscoll farm. Several farmers had seen the beasts and had even lost cattle. The creatures had been scared away with arrows and spears, but they remained at large. Connor knew full well that they were _not_ dragons in the least, but dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Era. He'd closed the anomaly too late and now lives would be lost. That did not however explain the fire. Of course the people around him, save Sir William who knew better now, believed that the Driscoll farm had been destroyed by dragon's fire. Connor didn't even attempt to persuade anyone otherwise. It would've been pointless and he'd have lost any rapport he'd built up with them.

Sir William was hard and cold and listened silently as his serfs described what they'd encountered. Decades after he'd _slain_ the first dragon that had terrorized the lands, people no longer believed the story and had called him an old fool. Now they were begging for him once again to take up arms and save them. He knew that he was too old now to face the creatures, but he was left with little choice. Those of his household were ordered to stay within the keep and not to venture out. Brother Eoin had insisted and remaining with Eloise while the others journeyed to the Driscoll homestead. While the serfs dug graves to bury the family's bones, the Brothers gave them the last rites. Sir William ventured over to wear Connor sat atop his horse. Connor was starting getting the hang of horseback riding and had come to an amicable truce with the mare he rode.

"What have you to say, Connor?" asked Sir William, reigning in his own mount. Sir William had dressed himself in his old armour, with his sword by his side. "I shall not hear any argument against hunting down these beasts and putting them to their end!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to. You can kill these _dragons _all you like," replied Connor solemnly. "But they didn't do this. There's never been a creature in all of history that can breath fire. It's just not possible. But I have no doubt there's something out there and if they're killing cows that means they'll have no problem with people."

"Good, I had not the desire to lock you in my dungeon had you tried to stop me."

"Do you actually have a dungeon? Nevermind, don't answer that."

"What manner of beast do we hunt then?"

"Uh... until I see one I can't say for sure. People tend to exaggerate when they're frightened. But my best guess, and I _really really really _hope I'm wrong it sounds like _Deinonychus antirrhopus. _They're huge, fast, vicious and exceptionally good hunters. They can be up to a dozen feet long and as tall as a person. They're not to be messed with, you go for the kill the second you have a chance. They have serious teeth and claws. They _might _have feathers like a bird, but I don't know for sure. Suffice to say you'll know it when you see it." With a nod Sir William left to speak with his men. Connor sighed. The whole affair really was an apocalyptic insult to injury. With any luck if they found the _Deinonychus_ he could reopen their anomaly and they could be herded back through. Of course if he did so in front of any people besides Sir William, he'd be instantly branded a wizard or something ridiculous like that and probably get killed himself. Brother Dafydd might well have already fallen victim. There we more farms to check out, further West, but for today they were commanded to return to Sir William's manor to rest, to strategize and to arm themselves to leave at first light to _hunt dragons_.

Dawn came too quickly as far as Connor was concerned. He hadn't slept well all night. He so often dreamt of Abby and of being with her in the most ideal ways, but last night his dreams had been invaded by Future Predators, insects, and even the expected _Deinonychus_. He wasn't sure what the day would bring but he knew that _not_ finding the creatures was not an option. Inevitably there would be a confrontation and it was very likely people would die. He rose and went about the morning routine before joining the others gathered in the dining hall. Numerous men were eating and talking, eager for action and to _hunt for dragons_ as their elder had forty years ago. Sir William sat at the head of the table eating in silence. Connor helped himself to breakfast and took his seat near the knight.

"What's the plan?" Connor asked.

"The attacks are in the west, we will begin there. You will be out best asset, you will have to instruct the men on how to kill the beasts and how to defend themselves," replied Sir William. Connor nearly choked on his eggs.

"Me?!"

"Aye. I may be old but I do remember my time in your world vividly. You and that little she-demon of yours had no fear in the company of the dragon. You stood before the point of a blade and looked me in the eyes unafraid of death."

"I'm plenty afraid of death!"

"No you are not. You may think you are, Connor, but you are like me. For you these creatures hold value. They fascinate you."

"They also terrify me!"

"Be that as it may I know in my heart that when you come face to face with these monsters today, you will be the first to lead the charge. Mark my words!"

"You're off your nut, you are." Sir William smiled.

"Eat hearty, lad."

"For tonight we dine in hell?" Connor laughed. Sir William looked confused. "Uh nevermind... it's a completely asinine saying from my time."

"Indeed."

An hour later Connor found himself seated in a saddle once more. He was confident of being on a horse. The likelihood was as soon as the horses sensed the dinosaurs they'd bolt and throw off their riders. He voiced his concerns, but having only Sir William's confidence in him and not those of the men around him did little to convince them to be careful. The venture wasn't going to end well, he could sense it. Nonetheless, before they set out, Sir William demanded silence and the full intention of the posse that had gathered before handing the floor over to Connor. Nervously he began to speak, trying to figure out how to best prepare the men.

"Er... right," he started. "These _dragons_ are fast and vicious and unlike anything you could ever imagine. Where I'm from we havedealt with this sort of thing and there's no perfect science to killing them, just aim for the chest to take out their hearts, cut of their heads, slash out their legs so they're helpless and you can go in for the kill. They can move as fast as a horse and their claws are longer than your fingers, they can slice you apart in seconds and can do the same to the horses. Their teeth are just as long and just as sharp. They can also jump three times as high as a man. They'll be able to sense us from long distances so they'll be able to take us by surprise. Just don't hesitate..." Connor's voice trailed off and he looked to Sir William to reassurance. The knight said nothing but nodded solemnly and spurned his horse around and away from the manor. Connor followed along with twenty others in pursuit.

They rode out towards the west with the sun on their backs. The wilderness was deadly quiet, even the birds seemed to have fled. It was little wonder to Connor, who knew that the animals would've hightailed it it out of there on the double. The birds would return in time if the _Deinonychus_ got a foothold, as would the smaller mammals. The big game would be decimated in no time. And so would the humans. _Deinonychus_ weren't going to be hiding, but they weren't going to be out in the open either. They'd be after easy prey and that meant they'd be scoping out around the farmland where there was cattle or sheep. The riders passed by the burnt ruins of the Driscoll farm and carried on towards the next one. They found the smoldering remains of the small house still smoking and embers still orange. The family was burnt to skeletons inside. Connor didn't even try to argue against the _fire breathing_ myth, no one would have listened to him and he knew Sir William already believed him. Connor put the questions about the fires out of his mind, there were more important things to deal with first. In the distance the panicked bleating of sheep could be heard and true to Sir William's prediction it was Connor who lead the charge. The horses soared over the ridge and sure enough four _Deinonychus_ were devouring a flock of sheep. The sheep scattered in every direction as the four dinosaurs tore into their catch. Swords were drawn, spears lofted up high and arrows were poised to be unleashed. With a command from Sir William, the battle was engaged.

The _Deinonychus_ shrieked and snarled, their mouths and claws covered in sheep's blood. They were more or less as Connor expected them to be, less on the feathers, more on the terrifying predators. It amazed Connor how eager the younger men were to take on the _dragons_, kicking their horses' haunches and diving straight forward to meet their quarry. The first wave were knocked off their horses immediately. _Deinonychus_ knew full well they were under attack and behaved accordingly. There was pain filled cry from one man as a _Deinonychus_ pinned him to the ground and tore off his arm. Four men descended upon the single dinosaur and attacked with their blades, gracelessly hacking away at the creature until they'd brought it down and beheaded it. The victory was short lived however as two of the beasts retreated into the woods. In their zeal, the men divided themselves instantly into two groups and pursued. That carelessly left Sir William and Connor alone of face what just happened to be the largest of the group alone.

"Shit!" cursed Connor, giving his horse a good kick. Sir William was knocked from his mount and fell heavy to the ground. Fortunately being dressed in his armour protected him from the first slash of the _Deinonychus_'s claws. He struggled to his feet and held up his sword. For a second Connor thought Sir William was going to do it, but age and exhaustion were obvious hindrance and the _Deinonychus_ knocked him over once more, sending his broadsword flying. The creatures stood over Sir William, its teeth bared and mouth drooling. Connor leapt from his horse and lunged for the knight's weapon "Bloody hell!" Connor sword as he lifted the sword on high, the thing must've weight close on thirty pounds.

"Oi! Over here you prehistoric freakshow!!" Connor yelled, trying to distract the dinosaur from making Sir William into lunch. "Come on!!!" It worked, the _Deinonychus_ abandoned the fallen knight and began to stalk towards the retreating Connor. It was now or never. He had to do this or he'd be dead. He'd seen every episode of _Highlander: The Series_. He could do this. At least he wouldn't die a virgin, he thought to himself as the _Deinonychus_ leapt into the air. Connor closed his eyes and swung the sword with all his might. He knew he'd connected with something when he felt the painful resistance against the blade of the sword. The dull thud and the sensation of blood splattering across his face told Connor that he'd done it. Tentatively he opened his eyes and saw the body of the _Deinonychus_ laying on the ground next to its own severed head. He smiled to himself and then at Sir William, who was back on his feet, had a look of fatherly pride on his face as he beheld the dead _dragon. _**Connor Temple - Genius, Paleontologist, Comic Book Enthusiast, Inventor and now _Dragonslayer_.**

Of the twenty men who rode out, fourteen were returning. The dead bodies of their slain comrades were slumped over the surviving horses. Despite the deaths, the men were full of boasting pride. Connor agreed they had a right to be. When they'd heard from Sir William himself that Connor had singled handily slain the largest of the _dragons_ he was hailed as the hero of the day. It made him rather uncomfortable, but he admitted to himself that he was proud of what he'd done. He'd saved Sir William and himself and the nice horse he rode. The troupe were tired and slow as they made their way back to the manor. The sun would set within the hour and it was time to eat and drink and celebrate. When the terrible and now familiar shriek of the _Deinonychus_ filled the air, Connor's heart fell. The predators would be so much harder to defeat in the darkness. It might be time to uses his anomaly opening device and try to herd them through rather than face open confrontation. They spotted it emerging from the forest one hundred yards ahead. The men drew their swords and prepared their defense.

"Wait... wait!" shouted Connor. "Look! It's being chased!" Sure enough there was a pale colored horse and rider in hot pursuit of the beast as it fled across the plains. "Is that... is that Eoin?!" The young man was not dressed in his monk's robed, in fact he was dressed in much save for his britches. He tightly muscled chest had a bloody slash across it and there was a look of determination and madness about his eyes. The young man rode his horse at a grueling pace, not holding on to the reigns. He somehow managed to raise himself up on to his knees on the saddle and _not _fall off, but instead he balanced himself perfectly and drew forth his bow and a single arrow. It was one of the new ones Sir William's craftsman had been working on based on Connor's aerodynamic design and by the looks of things Eoin knew how to use it. Poised and aiming for the skull of the _dragon_ Eoin unleashed his arrow. It flew through the air like a bullet and went into through the back of the _Deinonychus_'s skull and came out under its chin, lodging itself through the brain. The beast dropped dead to the ground.

Eoin slid back into the saddle and reigned in his horse, directing it towards the company. Connor was the first to greet the young novice. "Eoin that was off the hook! Bloody amazing! You're a regular Legolas Greenleaf you are!"

"Who?" asked the novice, his breath coming in hard pants.

"Nevermind... just a guy who was really good with a bow and arrow."

"I see. Sir William... " Eoin turned to the knight and bowed his head. "Your manor and all within are safe and sound. The dragon came not two hours ago, I'm afraid you lost some of your animals..." A look of rage flickered over the knight's face. Connor suspected it was because he'd left his home unprotected, but how was he to know the beasts would venture so far from the anomaly site. The knight tempered his anger down.

"The dragon is dead? You were the one to do it?" asked Sir William.

"Yes sir. I rode straight out to tell you when the second one appeared. I had but one arrow left..."

"And you used it well, boy. Tell me, where did you learn such feats?"

"At my father's house, sir. Before I was sent to the Benedictines. My brothers and I, we were very competitive, especially with horses and archery."

"Come, you can tell me about it on the ride home..."

Their arrival was heralded by cheers and revelry. Connor noted with interest how the lovely Eloise rushed no to her father, nor to Connor but to Eoin. As Connor would learn later, Eoin had rescued her from the _Deinonychus_ before slaying it, making himself her instant hero and the sole object of her affections. Nothing like saving's a girl's life to get her to like you. Judging by the way the Lady Elizabeth smiled at the couple, Eoin had earned her approval too. The only ones not joining in the celebration were Brothers Aidan and Merrick. The sad fact of the matter was that Brother Dafydd was still missing and the arsons went unexplained. Connor left the others and joined to the two Brothers. The spoke of what had occurred with the slaying of the dragons and he promised the two monks that at first light, they would go out themselves and search for their missing Brother.

***

Reading Brother Aidan's account of Connor's role in the slaying of _dragons_ had Abby feeling full of pride and also full of a desperate longing. He must had been terrified at taking on the _Deinonychus_ by himself, but at the same time thrilled and proud that he'd managed it. Not to mention saving Sir William's life. It was under Connor's guidance that the _dragons_ had been defeated. He'd saved innumerable people. He was a hero. She wished she could be there with him, to shower him with kisses and tell him how brilliant he was. She reread the translated pages a dozen times, absorbing every details of Brother Aidan's days in Connor's company. She envied every moment he got to spend with him.

"That the bit about the dragons?" Danny asked, coming up from behind where Abby was sitting. She spent a good portion of her time in front of the anomaly detector, taking the helm where Connor could not. It irked her to no end if anyone but her sat in his chair. Abby smiled and nodded her head.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she replied. "We always supposed there was another anomaly in Sir William's time. The one the Dracorex came from. It looks like we were right."

"And Connor saved all those people, a one man ARC in Medieval England. Pretty bloody amazing."

"Yeah..."

"Look, Abby. I know you've got a good head on your shoulders and you know what everyone's thinking, that Connor's not coming back... but I just wanted to say... don't give up hoping, alright? I spent fourteen years believing my brother was coming home one day. One day you'll know for sure, whether or not you'll get Connor back. But for fourteen years I had something to hold on to, something to... I don't know, inspire me." Abby rose and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for trying, Danny. I understand what you're saying and I'm never going to give up on Connor. He'll find his way home, even if it takes the rest of his life. And I'll be waiting for him."

"So will I. In the meantime... "

"Danny!" called Sarah, who was approaching from the ramp that lead up to the second level. Upon seeing that he was with Abby, Sarah demeanour changed and she suddenly appeared rather nervous.

"What is it, Sarah?" asked Abby. "Have you gotten more translated?"

"Uh, I'm working on it. I actually need help with this last bit of Latin. It's a bit archaic and if you could take a look, Danny... "

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," replied Danny. Abby sat herself back down in front of the detector and watched as Danny ascended with Sarah. She had a slight uneasy feeling, but dismissed it and turned back to the page in her hand to read it once more.

Up in the exhibition room where Sarah worked she had Danny sit in her chair before giving him the last page of her translation. "There's no more after this. Brother Aidan and Merrick move on to Shrewsbury and got on with their lives." Danny read the translation and then read the original script to confirm that everything was correct.

"This is going to crush Abby, you know that," said Danny.

"Yes of course I know it. That's why I brought you up here. I don't know what I should do. Should we tell her?"

"We have to. She can't go on believing he's alive and well in Medieval England."

"She might not recovery from this."

"We'll help her keep it together. It's what Connor would've wanted."

"Danny, this is just terrible. On top of everything... " Sarah brushed away the tears and Danny enveloped her in a comforting hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rising before the sun for the second day in a row, Connor was weary and bleary eyed. He yawned and stretched himself out. There was water from the night before in his basin and he gave himself a quick wash. It occurred to him after all the time he'd spent here that his room didn't have a mirror. He hadn't shaved in three weeks either and his beard had grown in. Trying to shave with a single blade didn't really hold much appeal and he supposed the beard make him look a bit older, more of a man of the times. He wondered what Abby would think of it. He thought that it would probably tickle her and make her laugh. That made him smile. He put his clothes from yesterday on though they were still splattered with dinosaur blood. He'd get it tended to later. He checked the anomaly opening device before putting it in his pocket. It remained in _sleep mode._ He prayed that the anomalies in this time would remain sealed. He'd been exploring the device's logs and found only it's two most recent operations. The closing of the Cretaceous anomaly and the one he'd opened from the future. So far he'd eliminated two destinations, the Cretaceous Era and the one he was presently in. Two down, several thousand to go.

He met the monks in the courtyard. They offered him bread and cheese from the kitchen. They'd brought with them enough supplies to last the day, but they would have to return in the evening. Brother Aidan still refused to ride a horse, so they set out on foot. This way it would take them at least five hours to reach the site of the dragon slaughter. They met no other people on their trek, but Connor was happy to hear the return of the animals throughout the forests. He had procured a blade from Sir William just in case it was needed for protection. It was only a dagger, but still long and sharp enough to do some damage if need be. They passed the two farms that had been burned to ashes and the Brothers paused to pray for the dead souls of the poor people that had perished.

The carried on west, using the map Brother Aidan had borrowed from Sir William detailing the various settlements across his land. There were two farms forking off from the path ahead, one six miles to the south and one two miles to the north. Connor volunteered to take the longer route, but Brother Aidan insisted that he and Merrick trudge the path. Connor's leg still wasn't 100% healed and he'd had a rather strenuous time yesterday. They parted company, with Connor receiving a hug from both Brothers and their blessings. At the time Connor had no sense that he'd never see the kindly old monks again. He walked the two miles to the farm run by a family by the name of Blaylock. The family apparently kept only animals for their own use and harvested gourds and marrows. The wife was a keen and accomplished weaver and some of her cloths even adorned Sir William's manor.

Expecting to find the family peaceably tending to their daily lives, Connor instead came upon a rather unexpected and horrific scene. Brother Dafydd had been found and to Connor's shock and dismay he was dragging the dead body of the farmer into the house. Connor kept his distance and watched from behind the brush, trying to assess just what was occurring. Brother Dafydd emerged from the house and went into the small barn. There was the sound of animals in distress and panic before the monk emerged from the shack, hands red with blood. He turned his back on Connor and after a few moments the hay at the doorway had erupted in flames, quickly engulfing the barn. The monk then made his way to the door of the house. Connor gasped as the roof of the home caved in and flames shot up into the air. Brother Dafydd knelt at the threshold of the home and closed his hands in prayer. Connor was astonished. Had the monk he'd made friends with been murdering people and burning everything about their lives to the ground? Connor pulled out the dagger from his side and advanced slowly on the prone monk. Slowly the older man rose and Connor stilled. He watched in horror once more as Brother Dafydd boldly walked into the burning house. Rushing ahead, Connor peered through the black smoke and flames and beheld the Brother as he stood inside the circle of fire and let his robes be set a blaze. Discarding his dagger Connor leapt into the fray and pulled the monk from the house and far away from the fire, rolling him in the earth until the flames smoldered.

"No! No!" cried the monk, clawing his way back to the house. Connor recovered from his coughing fit due to inhaling the smoke and restrained the man, pulling him back to the ground.

"Dafydd! Stop it! It's me Connor!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!" It was then that Connor realized that the black dotted across Brother Dafydd's face and neck weren't soot. The poor brother's body was covered in raised blotchy bumps. Connor recoiled and put the distance between the two of them.

"Connor? Oh my boy, what have you done?" cried the monk a wash in tears. He stayed seated on the ground, as did Connor. "You should have let me die."

"Tell me what's happened? What's wrong with you!?"

"It won't be long now. The last of my strength has gone. I should have died days ago, but God has kept me alive to see that this torment does not overtake our land."

"What torment... are you sick? What's happened to your face?"

"Yes, lad, a am ill. I first saw this blight on Constantinople almost twenty years ago. It came from further east and whenever it entered the cities it was quelled by fire. It's the only way to stop it from spreading. It will overcome anyone within a day. There's no hope, Connor. I've kept my senses but the fire rages inside me. I was last to be afflicted, all the others died. I did not kill them."

"How did it start? How can you be sure you stopped it?"

"The lady of Driscoll farm, her brother returned from the sea and met no one on his journey home, he brought it to their house. I was there when he first fell. He was gone within a day. It spread to all of us the next. I expected to follow as each one perished one by one, but then Master Bowen arrived... "

"And he took it back to his farm."

"I followed and tended to them as they died. Their daughter was in love with the Blaylock boy. She did not understand, she did not know. She wanted to be with him, wanted his comfort." Connor put the rest of the puzzle together. They sat in silence, watching the fire consume the house. "It must end now, with me. I cannot be saved."

"So suicide's your answer?"

"Connor... you must accept truth when it is before you. My body must be burned to kill the blight, or it shall spread to whomever touches me. I have made my peace with God. You must let me go." Connor felt his own tears well up in his eyes. Everything the Brother was saying was truth. Brother Dafydd struggled to his feet and staggered towards the burning house. There were no screams from inside the house and Connor thought dear old monk to have been one of the bravest men he'd even known. He sat and wept, and thought of Nick Cutter.

The hours passed and Connor remained seated where Brother Dafydd had left him. He thought at first the sweat on his brow was from the fire, but the sun had set and the house was now only embers. He knew he couldn't dismiss the feeling in his body as a flu or a head cold coming on. He'd touched Brother Dafydd and Connor was no fool, he knew he'd contracted the disease. What had the brother said? That the people had died within a day? Connor wondered how long he'd be able to hold out before he was helpless with fever and whatever else was about to happen to him. He was going to die in very short order and if he didn't do as Brother Dafydd had done, the disease would spread a new. Determined, he rose to his feet finally and gathered wood from the forest, brining it to the house. The fire started a fresh, flames rising high into the night. He fumbled around until he found his dagger. Standing close to the fire, Connor pressed the dagger to his chest, aimed straight at his heart. There would be no travelling through anomalies, no finding his way home. He was going to end a thousand years too short.

"I'm sorry Abby... " he spoke into the flames and drew in one final breath.

***

_"We spent the night at the home of the kind Glover family, well fed and given respite from our long day's journey. When we greeted the new day we bid them adieu and carried on to where Connor had ventured, the Blaylock farm. We held fast to our souls in the wake of what we found. The house was in ashes, as was the barn. All who dwelled inside were dead and burned to nothing but bones. We found Brother Dafydd's cross, the very one given to him by our long departed Abbot Gregory, it hung from the branch of a tree. There was a body among the dead that matched his size, though we never knew for certain if it was our Brother. We found also, blackened and ruined, the dagger that the day before hung from the belt of Connor Temple. We knew not the family who lived in the house, if they had a son that stood as tall as he, but there was one who could have been... Connor._

_We returned to Sir William's manor with the grave news. We mourned for many days and searched for Connor, but he was never found or seen again by these eyes. A week later Sir William's son Tristan arrived with his company of soldiers. We left Sir William's home with heavy hearts bound for Shrewsbury under the protection of Tristan de Mornay. As the years passed I have thought often of my Brother and particularly of the valiant Connor Temple. I pray that he has found his way home to his beloved Abigail and if not, into the house and eternal light of our Lord..." _Danny cleared his throat and stopped reading a loud. "That's it, Abby, there's nothing more about Connor in the diary." Abby turned into Sarah's welcoming embrace and sobbed. It was an uncontrollable reaction to the words Danny had just read. All the hope she had been holding on to for the weeks that Connor had been gone suddenly evaporated and she was deluged by the grief. To add insult to the injury the anomaly detector erupted with its warning sirens. Another anomaly had opened.

tbc

_Yes, as a matter of fact I am a little bit evil._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Connor stumbled aimlessly through the thick brush of the forest. He'd unwittingly made his way into the deepest part and it was exhausting him to maneuver over and through the woods. The night was cold and he shivered while contrarily the fever in his blood had him sweating. His entire body ached mercilessly and his lungs laboured for every breath. Every time he coughed he brought up blood. The pain in his chest felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand needles. He cursed himself for not having the courage to end his own life like Brother Dafydd had. Still, he knew his body couldn't be discovered. If he could find a ravine to chuck himself into then he could die undetected and let the forest take cake of his body. The fabric of his shirt felt like it was made of razor blades, so he stripped himself of it. The raised rash across his abdomen was evident even in the moonlight. He trudged onwards to the point where he moved blindly. He was dreadfully tired and ill and when he began to throw up he knew that he wouldn't be as luck as Brother Dafydd had been to survive three whole days. By dawn Connor couldn't force himself to walk any more and found himself crawling along the forest bed. He made it as far as a small clearing, laying himself down on the small patch of moss. He wanted to sleep and thoughts of Abby filled his mind and he remembered what it was like to be in her arms, in her bed and how perfect and peaceful it had been. She'd kissed his forehead and the tip of his nose and said that she loved him too and that she always would. She'd laid his head on the pillow of her bare breasts and wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, caressing her cheek against his hair.

_"Connor! Come on sweetheart, you can't give up now," _said Abby's voice above him. _"You're almost home."_

"Ab... Abby?" his eyes fluttered open and there she was, looking every bit an angel. She looked just as she had in his dreams, haloed by the morning sun with her blue eyes shining with love and a knowing smiled painted on her face. She stroked his fevered brow and her touch was a cool soothing balm against the fever. "You can't be here... don't touch me, you'll get it too!"

_"Shhh, it's alright. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, you're fading Connor. You have to get up, you have to keep going, you're almost there."_

"Almost where?"

_"To the anomaly site."_

"Anomaly?"

_"Come on, Conn, you're not dead yet. You can do it. Then we can be together again. There's so much we haven't done yet. There's so much we have yet to experience, to accomplish. You remember what your future self told you, about the..."_

"I remember... oh Abby, I want that too!"

_"Then get up, please, you're so close. You just have to try!" _She bent down and kissed his mouth, then took his hands in hers and drew him up to his feet. He had to lean on her to stay upright and she guided him through the forest. He came to a second clearing and there was a sudden vibration in his pocket. The anomaly device! He brought it out and looked at the screen. The screen kept flickering back and forth between two sets of numbers, unable to lock on to one or the other. There was no anomaly in front of him and he was confused._ "Conn, you can work it out. One number is from when Sir William first came through, when he was chasing the Dracorex, the other is the one that'll take you home, to me, to our time. You have to figure it out, Connor, please! There isn't much time, you won't last much longer. Connor please!" _He read the two sets of numbers, unable to choose between them. There was a fifty/fifty chance either way. There would be a huge difference between the two times however. One had another version of himself, the other did not. A world with two Connors and only one Abby. The other would reunite them, albeit only hours before he'd die. But...

"You're not real, you're not Abby. I'm hallucinating."

_"I am your Abby, in the only way it matters - I love you Connor and if you chose the right number we'll be together. I'll take care of you. Please hurry." _If he chose the wrong time there'd be chaos. If no one found him in time and got him to a hospital he'd die and the disease might still spread. He pulled off the remainder of his clothes and boots and threw them back into the thick of the brush. People were a lot less likely to interfere with the corpse if it was naked. Then at least they'd also see the marks on his body and contact Disease Control. It was a better option than dying in the middle ages and having Abby never know his fate. At least she could mourn properly if there was a body. With a hope and a prayer he chose a set of numbers and opened the anomaly. He stepped through into freezing wet rain and blackness. He closed the anomaly behind him. He took two steps forward, still clutching the device and collapsed into the mud. _"Just wait Conn, I'm coming."_

***

"Where is it?" asked Lester, coming down from his vantage point on high. He'd be listening to Danny's reading of the diary and felt genuine remorse for having not given Connor his due over the years. Seeing Abby grieve so openly reminded him that he should spend a little more quality time with his wife. When the anomaly detector went off, it was back to business. Becker watched the screen as the device honed in on the location.

"Unbelievable!" said the soldier.

"Oh my god!" said Danny. "It's the scrap yard! The one Sir William came through." Abby looked up at the screen in shock, seeing for herself.

"It's Connor," she gasped. It couldn't be a coincidence. They'd just found out that Connor had disappeared in the middle ages and now suddenly an anomaly had opened in the very spot where Sir William had emerged weeks ago. Abby couldn't believe it was a coincidence. "Guys, it's him, it's got to be."

"Abby..." cautioned Danny.

"No, we're going and we're going _now_." None of them were even going to attempt to argue with her, she was already heading towards the vehicles.

"You heard the lady!"

Twenty minutes later they were through the gates of the scrap yard and out searching for signs of life. The detectors had gone silent, indicating that the anomaly had closed. Abby couldn't have cared less, she was out in the rain with her torch before Danny had even shut off the SUV's engine.

"Connor!" she shouted, eyes darting in every direction. The others followed suit, fanning out to navigate the labyrinth of cars and scrap metal. "Connor! Please answer me!" She was drenched in seconds of getting out of the vehicle. She paid it no mind. If Connor was here she'd find him. The light of the torch coupled with the pelting rain and shimmer of metal had her eyes playing tricks on her. She had to look hard twice when she thought she saw a flash of flesh behind a car. There was a naked man laying in the mud and Abby knew him intimately. "HE'S HERE!!!" She heard the footsteps of the others coming up behind her as she rushed towards him. "Connor! Connor!" He opened his eyes and focus on her as she ran towards him. Quickly he lurched himself away.

"NO! Don't! Don't touch me!!" he cried, scrambling away, slipping in the mud.

"Connor, please..." He tried to get to his feet, but failed and cried out when he fell. The others were with her now, shining their torches on Connor. Abby went for him again, but Sarah stopped her.

"He's right, Abby, look at him, the marks on his body," said Sarah. Abby hadn't noticed, caring only that he was back. She observed in rising horror at the state of him. He looked like he'd been stung by bees all over his body and black bruise like marks peppered his torso and limbs. His skin was also flushed an awful red. Blood stained his full beard and his neck and chest.

"Oh god, Connor..." Abby cried.

"We need to get him to hospital," stated Danny. Abby exchanged a look with him before handing him her torch. Connor resisted as she put her arm under his shoulders and with all her strength, brought him to his feet. He kept repeating a litany of protest and Abby dragged him towards the vehicles. His skin radiated heat and he cried and whimpered with every step. She got him to the SUV and lay him down in the back seat. Danny immediately passed her a blanket and she covered him in it.

"Connor? You're going to be okay, we're taking you to the hospital. Do you understand me?" Abby asked. He was unresponsive, shivering and crying and muttering her name under his breath. Danny drove at an alarming speed. She reached down to take his hand and found that he clutched something in it. She took it from him and slipped it into her coat pocket. It was obviously important, but at the moment it was secondary. All that mattered was that she had her Connor back.

The next few hours were full of drama and chaos. They'd got him to the hospital and the triage nurse in the emergency room took one look at Connor as Abby and Danny carried him in and just about fainted. Connor was immediately rushed up to quarantine, as were Abby and Danny and Sarah, who had ridden in the vehicle with him. Abby was loathed to be separated from him, but he was in dire need of attention and she wasn't the one who could provide it.

She was taken away and hooked up to an IV to be given a high dose of antibiotics. They explained that it was a preemptive measure to ensure they wouldn't be overcome with whatever had ravaged Connor. Abby was alternating between weeping with joy and crying from fear of what Connor was going through. He made it back to her from the future, through the past and he just had a little further to come. Despite the ongoing crisis, for a few moments they'd been together again and after their long separation that time had been precious to her. She fell asleep in the chair she'd been placed in and only woke hours later when Danny shook her.

"They've put him in his own room, they're giving him antibiotics," he said. At some point a nurse had come and removed her IV. She'd been so exhausted she'd slept right through it.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over twelve hours. They gave you a sedative too. Thought it was best to let you sleep, you're going to need your energy."

"How's Connor doing? Can you you take me to him?"

"Sure thing, but Abby... He's not doing so hot... they think he's got the plague." Abby closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Doesn't matter, he'll make it."

"Your faith in him hasn't proved wrong so far, so I'll agree with you, but it's really bad." Danny ushered her out of the room and down the hall. There they found Sarah and Becker standing in front of the window that showed them inside Connor's room.

"Am I allowed in?" asked Abby.

"The doctor said the antibiotics _are_ working, but he's got a voracious fever, he won't be out of the woods until it breaks," said Sarah. "He might still be contagious for a while yet, a day or so, but you can go in. You've been treated and if you do show any symptoms they'd should be able to cut it off at the knees. The doctor just said to avoid touching him too much." Abby nodded and entered the room. She stood in the doorway for a time watching him as he slept. They'd cleaned him up, gotten all the blood and mud off him. His hair was still a mess and his beard remained. His skin was still covered in the terrible rash and the black marks of congealed blood beneath the surface. She brought the chair from the corner of the room to his bedside. She glanced behind her and saw that the others had left, so she went and closed the curtains, giving her and Connor some privacy. After so many weeks of hurt and loneliness she wasn't sure of how to react to having him back. One one hand she was elated and too happy to put it into words, on the other he was suffering horribly and probably didn't even know she was there and that broke her heart. Still, he had been moderately lucid when they'd found him, enough to try and protect her from catching his disease. Abby sat herself down and sighed. His hand didn't look particularly bad, so she had no qualms about holding it in her own. His skin was rough, dry and cracked. She made a mental note to bring some lotion later. She admitted only to herself that part of her was going to enjoy nursing him back to health. Taking care of him would cement their bond even further and since he was in this situation she might as well make the most of it. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. She ignored everything and concentrated on just being with Connor. He slept deeply for the rest of the day, body wracked with fever, and his lungs labouring to draw in the oxygen from the breathing tubes in his nose.

Doctors and nurses came and went, changing the bags of antibiotics or saline, giving him blood transfusions and checking his vitals. They lay ice packs on his core and pulse points and she hated how he shivered. She spent her time alone with him talking. She told him every detail she could remember about her life when he'd been gone. Sometimes she cried and begged him to wake up, other times she sang to him. Sarah returned in the early evening, saying she'd gone to the flat to feed Sid, Nancy and Rex, which Abby was profusely grateful for. Sarah had also brought dinner and some magazines to keep Abby occupied during her long vigil. Despite her long sleep the previous night slumber tugged at her consciousness. She was nodding off when she thought she heard Connor stirring. She stood up and switched on the lamp above his head. He was dreaming and judging by the tears that streamed down the side of his face and to the pillow beneath his head, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Connor, honey, I'm right here," she soothed, laying the back of her hand against his cheek. "Connor? Connor can you hear me? Please, Conn. Don't be afraid, you're safe. Please don't cry... " He didn't wake and Abby felt her own tears begin to flow, splashing down on his fevered brow.

_He placed the white roses on her grave and sat on the earth beneath him. He covered his face and wept. He touched the letters carved in stone, as if it was like he was touching her face. _Abigail Sarah Temple - Beloved Wife. _After all they'd seen and done, for it to have ended so cruelly and abruptly, Connor thought surely he was damned._ _Their friends came and begged him to leave, but he would not. Time passed and he felt rooted to the spot, unmoving, unyielding, locked in his despair and his grief. The sun shone on him, the rain poured on him, the snow blanketed him and the wind blew over him, but he remained. His thoughts faded, his bones became as stone, still he remained. Soon he began to show the signs of age. Like a statue bits chipped away, turned to dust, until one day he disintegrated, and was scattered on her grave..._

Connor awoke with a gasp. His eyes darted around madly, trying to determine where he was.

"Connor?" said Abby, placing a hand upon his cheek. He suddenly fixated on her, astonished, confused and relieved to see her. "Are you with me Conn?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital. Try and relax, you're got IVs and we don't want them pulled out."

"Are you really Abby, or am I hallucinating again?"

"You're home Connor, right time, right place and it's me and I love you. I've missed you so much." Through tears and smiles they stared into each others eyes, finally feeling whole again.

"Oh Abby... I tried so hard... I'm so sorry..."

"Shhhh, you're going to be fine. It's nothing the antibiotics won't take care of. I don't care about anything except having you back."

"I love you, I love you. I thought about you every second. I was so close, but the anomaly closed and the Future Predator, it..."

"Connor, we'll talk about it later, when you're better. Concentrate on getting well, it's going to be rough for a while yet."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Sarah said the doctors think it's the plague, but they don't know. They've taken loads of blood samples." Connor was horrified at being told he had _The Plague_.

"You shouldn't be near me, Abby!"

"It's alright, you're not contagious any longer. Mostly."

"Mostly?!"

"Sarah, Danny and me, we've all been given high doses of antibiotics, we're covered."

"This is too much... too much as happened. You wouldn't believe what I've done!"

"Such as slaying dragons with Sir William de Mornay?"

"Abby! How... ??"

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you a story." Connor did as she asked and Abby say herself back down in her chair and clasped his hand. It was reassuring when he squeezed back. She told him again the events that had transpired in his absence. She spoke of Brother Aidan's diary and all that was contained within. Connor told her about Brother Dafydd's sacrifice. An hour later Connor's fever had broken and he fell into a peaceful slumber with Abby's by his bedside.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Connor was confused for a few moments when he awoke the next morning, sunlight peering in around the curtains. He'd been moved to a different room and in the corner Abby lay asleep on a cot. He still felt achy and woozy, but his lungs hurt far less and the raised bumps on his skin had diminished greatly. His rash remained but was fading and it no longer prickled mercilessly. He guessed he was out of the woods. He tried to sit up but immediately collapsed back to the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. That notion really didn't bother him. He was home, he was with Abby, everything was perfect... except...

"Shit!" cursed Connor. The anomaly opening device was missing. "Abby! Abby wake up!" She was on her feet and with him in seconds.

"What's the matter!?" she cried. "I'll get the doctor..." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm fine. When you found me, I had a device with me, did they find it? It's important!"

"Connor, you scared the life out of me!" She fished into her pocket and brought it out. It had mud on it, but was otherwise fine. She put it in Connor's hands and he visibly relaxed. "What does it do?"

"This... is the key to everything!" He spent the morning detailing his sojourn through the future, including his encounter with the hologram of his future self. He told Abby to hold on to the device and keep it a secret for the time being. He knew there'd be a million questions and he wasn't up for dealing with any of them. When the nurses came with his breakfast he encouraged Abby to go home for a while and shower, eat and to bring him his own clothes and a razor. She was reluctant to leave, but did as he asked. In truth she did need to attend to things at home, mainly their pets. The first thing she did was find a secure hiding spot for Connor's anomaly opening device. After a shower and breakfast she made her way back to the hospital. The smile from Connor that greeted her made her heart soar and butterflies dance in her stomach. She put down the overnight bag containing his things down and made her way to the bed. Leaning down she kissed his mouth and after a few seconds he responded, moaning his approval.

"You must really love me," he said. "To kiss me when I'm still all plague-y."

"You're not contagious and I've been _dying_ to kiss you for a month now. I can handle a little plague. Besides, you look a million times better and there's none on your lips. Your beard and mustache tickle."

"I was wondering about that actually... just where I could tickle you with it." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she gasped in feigned shock.

"Connor! You have the plague! And you're as weak as a kitten."

"The plague doesn't make me any less horny. It's been a month. You smell fantastic. You're gorgeous. I love you. So..."

"There's no way I'm having sex with you when you're still covered in... plague. Love you as do, it's still one of the least sexy diseases ever."

"I was only joking. About the sex part. I still might grow the beard out again another time."

"Fair enough, now, let's give you a shave, make you look like yourself again."

"Ok, the nurse said she'd help..."

"Nevermind the nurse, Conn." She smiled at him and pressed the button on the side of his hospital bed that raised him up into a seated position. She then closed and locked his door and briefly went into his adjacent bathroom, emerging with a pitcher of warm water and a couple of towels. First she wrapped the towel over his chest and behind his back. From the overnight bag she brought with her she got out shaving gel and a fresh razor. Before she lathered him up she made sure he was watching as she undid the buttons on her summery blouse. She tossed the little shirt over on to the cot and sauntered over to him. His eyes were fixated on her breasts which were bouncing lightly as she walked. She was wearing a white satin push up bra.

"That's torture, Abby. Seriously."

"I don't want to get shaving cream on my shirt. If you rather I got the nurse..."

"No! No... that's fine. I like this kind of torture."

"Thought you might." He was surprised and intrigued when she began to climb on to the bed with him. Straddling his hips with only a sheet and the hospital gown he wore between them she sat herself down on him. Connor groaned and pushed up against her center. Carefully Abby covered his entire beard with the shaving gel. The first swipe of the razor was precise and gentle. Abby took her time, being extremely careful not to cut him. His beautiful face was mercifully clear of any signs of his illness and when she was done and had wiped away the last of the gel she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "There you are, my Connor." The intimacy of shaving him had been very arousing for her and judging by the thick hardness of his erection pressing into her center, it had been for him too.

"Please, Abbs, I need it..." She locked eyes with his, she began to rock against him. She pressed down and rubbed hard back and forth. The seam in her jeans pressed against her clit and made her gasp. "Oh god, yes, thank you Abby." Abby kept up the friction as her body flushed and her nipples hardened. Connor watched, rapt as she writhed on top of him. She bit into her lower lip and her breath hitched. Her orgasm was fast and intense. She rode it out, grinding on him until finally the pressure was too much and he joined her. It wasn't romantic in the least, but it was what they both needed. She leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly before sliding off him and the bed. "As soon as I'm recovered we need at least a week to ourselves."

"You won't get any argument from me... "

'Hey Abby? I uh... the sheets... "

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"Neither was I. I wonder if they'd let me take a shower? I know they cleaned me up when I got here, but bathing isn't exactly top priority in the middle ages. I'd kill for a hot shower."

"I'll ask the nurse."

"You're blushing, Abby."

"Well I don't want her to know what we've just done." Abby was already making her way to the door.

"Sweetheart? You might want to put your shirt back on then." Abby looked down and realized she was still just in her bra. She gave Connor a light smack on the leg as she passed by to retrieve her blouse.

"Get that smirk off your face or I'll tell her why she's changing the sheets and I'll say I was reading a magazine by the window!"

Fortunately the nurse didn't ask questions and did allow Connor to take a shower. He did have to keep his main antibiotic drip in, but now that he was fully awake and on the mend he didn't need any more blood transfusions or saline to hydrate him and those IVs were removed. Showering was definitely not an easy task and Abby offered to help, but he told her he rather do it on his own. Despite having proved herself again and again that she loved him and didn't care what he looked like, he still rather she not see him fully nude until the symptoms of his illness had faded. Once he was clean he pulled on the sweat pants she'd brought him. Getting into his tshirt was a Herculean feat but he managed it. Once he was back in his bed Abby combed out his hair for him and tucked him into his freshly changed bed. They heard voices outside the door and after a few minutes Sarah knocked and entered.

"Hello!" she said. "Connor you look so much better!"

"Ta very much! I feel it. Abby's told me about the diary. I wish you could have met Brother Aidan, he was brilliant. I'd be curious to read the rest of it, when you've translated it all."

"And you're welcome to it, but it's going to take weeks, even months yet. The time you were with him was only a few weeks, he's written in years of his life."

"I don't suppose he mentioned anything about what happened to a novice called Eoin did he?"

"As a matter of fact he did. Eoin stayed behind at Sir William's manor and eventually married his daughter Eloise." The news made Connor smile.

"Brilliant! That's how it should've been."

"Their firstborn was called Connor. Looks like you left an impression."

"Really? Connor? After me? Huh." Abby smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Did you have something to do with them getting together, Conn?" Abby asked.

"I just gave Eoin a nudge in the right direction, that's all. He saved her from a rampaging _Deinonychus_, I think that's what probably sealed the deal."

"Worked for you didn't it?" Connor brought Abby's hand to his lips and bestowed a kiss upon it.

"Anyways," said Sarah. "I was talking to your doctor Connor. You're quite the topic of conversation around here."

"I can imagine," replied Connor. "It's not every day the Bubonic Plague comes into Emergency."

"It actually wasn't Bubonic Plague. That didn't show up in England until 1348. Not to say that what you have wasn't severe or dangerous, but it wasn't _The Black Death_."

"Oh... well, good. Then just what is this?"

"It was a derivative form of the same bacteria, you have Septicemic Plague. It's actually worse. A LOT worse, if you hadn't gotten those antibiotics in your system as quickly as you did you'd probably be dead already. What with the disseminated intravascular coagulation causing all those tiny clots throughout the body and the tissue necrosis and all that bleeding into the skin and other organs. Not to mention the potential to drown in your own blood. You must have been in absolute agony! They say the pain is out of this world. People who die from this form of plague often die on the same day symptoms first appear. The fact that you survived is miracle, even in this day and age." Abby suddenly let go of Connor's hand and ran out of the room.

"Abby!" Connor called after her.

"What did I say?" asked Sarah.

"It's okay. It's just been really upsetting for her. She thought I was dead in the future for all that time, then lost in the past... and I guess thinking how close I came once I got back..."

"Of course! I'm an idiot! Wait right here, I'll go talk to her." Sarah was up and out the door before Connor could point out the fact that he hadn't the energy go walk about. Sarah found Abby in the woman's bathroom down the hall, splashing water on her face. "Abby?"

"I'm okay. Sorry, Sarah, I just couldn't take hearing about it."

"No, I'm sorry. I was being insensitive. I was just talking off the top of my head, not even thinking about what you've been through."

"I'm fine, really. I've got him back and he's on the mend, that's all that matters."

"Abby... I have a story I think you might like, it's from Greek Mythology. Originally humans were combined of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spending their lives searching for the other half to complete them. They spent lifetimes frantically looking for their other halves, seeking them out, embracing them, and trying to join together again. Unable to join, the creatures despaired and began to starve to death in their sorrow. Zeus, again mindful of his need for worship, decided something must be done to recharge the creatures' spirits, so he instructed Apollo to create a means for them to rejoin temporarily. Hence man and woman. So when you've found your other half, you're whole once more every time you join, make love. And it doesn't matter how far you get pulled apart, it doesn't matter if you're trapped on one side of an anomaly with your other half on the other side you're still part of the other. When you're together, you're one soul."

"Soul mates, right?"

"Exactly. That's what you and Connor are to each other. We've all be able to see it, for years from what I've been told. So, I'm really sorry I upset you, but I hope I've made up for it a little." Abby gave her friend a hug.

"You have, and I know just what I'm going to do about it." Sarah headed back to the ARC to continue translating Brother Aidan's diary and Abby returned to Connor.

"Hey, love," he greeted holding out his hand to her. She accepted it and he pulled her closer until she sat herself down on beside him. "Did Sarah find you?"

"Yes. We talked, she pointed out something important to me that I knew all along. It wasn't a huge epiphany, but it was one nonetheless. I have a very important question to ask you."

"Okay, you can ask me anything Abby. You know that."

"I've never asked any one this before in my whole life." He waited, giving her his full attention, smiling nervously. She reached inside her pocket and brought out his ring. "Connor Temple, will you marry me?"

***

_Sigh... only one review for the big reunion chapter? How terribly sad _:*(

This chapter is therefore dedicated to the lovely Ikaplon who was kind enough to review Chapter 13.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abby was on cloud nine. Connor was finally coming home. He'd been in hospital for nearly two weeks and was finally recovered enough to be released. His skin was clear of blemish and the black marks had faded like bruises. In another couple of weeks no one would ever be able to tell there had been anything wrong with him. Connor had accepted her marriage proposal as soon as he'd recovered from the shock.

She'd spent the morning preparing the flat for his return, including giving Sid and Nancy a bath. That had been more fun than was proper. She'd always loved the diictodons, but since caring for them in Connor's absence she'd come to think of them as _hers_. She stocked the fridge with all Connor's favourite foods, she rented him some movies. She made home as perfect and welcoming as she could. The only thing missing was Connor.

She found him sitting on the bed in his hospital room, bag already packed. As far as she could tell he looked every bit like the Connor who'd kissed her goodbye that fateful morning when he'd saved her little brother. Jack had been informed by email that Connor had returned. The email had been sent by Connor himself and he'd been the one communicating with Abby's little brother ever since. She still wasn't ready to talk to him. Abby had bought Connor a new pair of boots to replace the ones he'd lost. His legs were clad in a very sexy pair of skinny jeans, coupled with a black tshirt and a gray waistcoat. To Abby he looked good enough to eat.

"Hello, handsome," she offered in greeting.

"Hello yourself, _fiancee_," he replied with a smile. The gold band had been on his finger since the day she proposed and he had no plans on taking it off until the day they married. She approached and melted into his open arms.

"Do you need to see the doctor one last time?"

"Nope! He's already been, I've officially been discharged and given a bottle full of antibiotics."

"Come on, I can't wait to get you home and play _Nurse Abby_." He was on his feet instantly, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Have you bought a little outfit?"

"No I haven't! Connor honestly!"

"Abby, we haven't made love in a month and a half. I am going crazy. We haven't even celebrated our engagement yet."

"Connor the doctor told me specifically that you weren't to do anything strenuous for another week. Besides, it's not like I haven't, you know... _helped_ you out whilst you've been hospital."

"I'll just lie there and you can do all the work."

"Gee, you're such a romantic." By the time they got to the mini he was sulking. He looked adorable. Abby of course had every intention of being with him once she got him settled. However she also wanted to make sure he got the rest he needed. His time in the hospital had ended up being full of activity and it had been quite taxing on him. Danny visited daily and brought video games. Sarah and Becker popped in now and then. Connor had taken a meeting with Lester, with her present, that had lasted seven hours. Connor had detailed everything of his travels through time, paying particular attention to the information from his future self regarding Helen Cutter and Christine Johnson. With the foreknowledge that 'Eve' was actually Helen in disguise had worked to their advantage and while it had been unfortunate that Helen had been accidentally trampled to death by a herd of Embolotherium, no one exactly mourned her. Christine Johnson was now in a detention centre of some sort as were her conspirators. The Future Predators had been exterminated. When he was fully recovered Connor knew he'd have to undertake a mission into the future to see if things had changed and if the paradox had been unraveled. But that was a way's off and the sole thing on his mind was going home. Well, home wasn't exactly the sole thing on his mind. Sex was. Abby had made very creative use of her hands whilst he'd been laid up, but it wasn't the same as making love to her in their bed. It wasn't precisely sex he was craving so much as the emotional need that was driving it. They had been through a heartwrenching separation and storm of angst and being in each other's presence was a gift he would never take for granted. They'd spoken meaningful words of love to each other and Abby had certainly _relieved_ his stress in a connective and tender way. None of that tempered the deep ache in his heart.

After her proposal, Abby had related to him Sarah's tale of the origin of mankind and the concept of soul mates. He supposed that was the root of what he was feeling. If they could _connect_ again, be _one_ again maybe the feeling inside would rest. He hated coming off like a sex-crazed teenager, so instead of pouting for the whole ride home he relaxed and just watched Abby as she drove. She kept her eyes on the road but she felt his gaze on her. When she caught his stare they shared a smile. Abby pulled into their parking spot and she shut off the engine.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Definitely!" was his reply. "I can't wait to see Sid n' Nancy n' Rex. I know it might sound strange, but we're sort of mummy and daddy and they're our kids... so I really missed them."

"They missed you too. They're going to go nuts! I promise." True to her word, Sid and Nancy virtually tackled Connor the very moment they set their eyes on him. They two diictodons weren't satisfied until Connor got down to their level and they could clamour all over him. Connor cuddled and wrestled with them until he was just about exhausted. Meanwhile Rex swooped and chirped and expressed his happiness at having his family whole again. Eventually Abby had to shoo them away when she noticed Connor's lack of energy. She helped him to his feet and laughed with him as he watched their _children_ contentedly play with each other. Connor took in a deep breath and put his arm around Abby's shoulders, pulling her close. He did a double take looked around the apartment.

"Abby, you painted the flat?" asked Connor astonished that the white walls were now a soft pale taupe. It wasn't dramatic, just different. Abby looked at him with confusion.

"No, of course not. It's always been this colour."

"No, love, they were white. I swear it."

"Conn, I didn't paint anything. Where on Earth would I have found the time or the energy whilst you were gone? I was too upset to eat or sleep half the time."

"They really were white." The frown on his face concerned Abby and she reached up to gently caress his cheek. Connor shivered and felt like someone had just walked over his grave. He wondered if anything else had changed by his messing about in the past.

"Come on, you're still weak. I want you in bed."

"Oh really?" He smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"To rest, Connor. To rest." Connor yawned and Abby led him to the bedroom. She pulled off each article of his clothing until he was clad only in his boxers. She put him to bed and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and went to leave, but his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," he bade. "Just... can you hold me for a while? Till I fall asleep?" There was something so vulnerable in his voice that it made her want to cry. He'd had this bravado up during his entire recovery at the hospital and while he had professed his love for her and the sheer joy at being back home, he'd never let on that he'd been as scared as he was showing her now. When she'd gasped at seeing the scars on his leg from where the Future Predator had slashed him he played it off, remarking how well it had healed and how some women thought scars were sexy. There'd been a brief moment when they'd first been reunited when he'd been delirious with fever and overwhelmed that he'd had all of himself laid out for her. It wasn't until this moment that he'd showed that part of himself to her again. She nodded her head and lay herself down next to him on top of the covers. She nudged in close and wrapped her arms around him, his cheek pillowed against her breast. He relaxed and by the gentle stroked of her fingers in his hair, Connor fell asleep.

***

When Connor awoke he felt exceedingly comfortable and well rested. He was disappointed that Abby wasn't still with him, but her warmth and scent lingered. There really was no happier place in the world for him. He stretched and ran his hand through his disheveled hair. He rose and padded his way to the bathroom. When he emerged he went in search of Abby. He found her in the kitchen working over a hot stove. He approached, though not silently so to startle her, and pressed himself against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Smells divine," he said kissing the back of her neck.

"Beef stroganoff! I should be ready in about fifteen minutes," she replied, stirring her pot.

"I meant you, love." He squeezed her tight and continued to hold her.

"How're you feeling? Sleep well?"

"Slept fantastic. I feel like I could run a marathon!"

"You'll do no such thing! You will eat dinner and then we'll lounge on the couch and watch a movie until it's time for sleep again."

"Yes, Nurse Abby." She turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Put something warm on, I don't want you to catch cold." He wanted to protest and offer up another way to keep warm, but in the end acquiesced and went away to put on his sweats, socks and a shirt. Dinner was amazing and he had two helpings. He didn't pay particular attention to the movie and neither did Abby, they were content to just snuggle with each other until bed finally beckoned. After three days of doing little more than lounging about the house and eating, Connor began to grow restless. He had another four days before he and Abby had to return to the ARC and Connor had a very clear idea of how he wanted to spend them. If Abby insisted on following his doctor's orders and keeping him rested and housebound, Connor was going to have to use a few tactics to make her give in and try and seduce _him_. He awoke the next morning to Abby sleeping softly by his side, her head inching on to his pillow and her hand resting on his heart. As silently and as carefully as possible he rose from the bed. He watched as Abby immediately moved into his vacated spot and hugged his pillow.

Connor made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After a shave and a good wash he got out and patted himself dry. Connor wasn't exactly sure, but he thought he had a decent body. He was reasonably well muscled and one could definitely see his abs. He hoped it was enough to entice Abby. He loosely wrapped the towel around himself and made his way back to the bedroom. Abby had woken and way laying in his spot. She'd heard him in the shower and had briefly thought of joining him, but had felt so lovely and warm in the place he'd vacated that she'd been unable to make herself move. Upon seeing a dripping wet Connor with a towel barely holding around his slender hips a wave of arousal washed over her entire body.

"Morning, love," he spoke, leaning down to kiss her. "I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk today, get out for a bit. Fresh air n' all that." Abby nodded her head, still ogling him, he went over to the dresser and began searching for clothes to wear. The towel slipped a little and showed off his backside. Then the thing gave way all together. Abby went a bit slack jawed at the sight of his pert bum. She wanted to sink her teeth into his flesh. He turned around and there it was, that big beautiful cock that made her lose all rational thought. He was semi-hard already and the thought of it being inside her and bringing her to the heights of pleasure once more was too much.

"Abby, are my shorts still in the dryer?" he asked, knowing full well what she was focused on.

"Huh?"

"I'll go check." He left the bedroom and only went so far as the kitchen.

"OK! I give up! Get back in here!" He bolted back to the bedroom and practically dove on to the bed, pinning Abby beneath him. "Un uh, down boy. We're going to do this my way if you're insisting."

"I'm insisting!"

"It's not like I don't want to. I just don't want you to relapse."

"Thank you, sweetheart, I know how much you care about my well-being, but I guarantee I'm all better. And it's not just about sex... I know I've been acting like a horny teenager. I just need to be close to you again in that way."

"Shhh, it's okay. I feel the same way. I love you, Conn. You're going to be my husband, of course I want you. Lay down in the middle, I'll be right back." Abby disappeared for a little while and returned relieved and with minty fresh breath. She also returned without a stitch of clothing on. Connor had done just as she asked and was laying in the center of the bed on his back. She giggled at the sight of his erection as it steadily grew upon his seeing her naked body.

"Promise to do as I ask?" she commanded. Connor nodded eagerly in affirmation. She sat herself down next to him. "I want you to stay still. As still as possible. I've had my fantasies whilst you been gone, about what I was going to do with you when I had you back in my bed." She leaned in close until her lips were at his ear. "Close your eyes, Connor. I want you to _feel_." He did as she bade and closed his eyes. She began with a little nibble to his earlobe, followed by the swipe of her tongue. Her lips came into play along his jawline before she dotted a kiss on his cheek. Her mouth danced over his forehead, kissing both his eyelids, down the bridge of his nose and then jumping to his chin and back along his jawline to his other ear. The slow parade of her breath across his face made him sigh contentedly. Abby licked at his adam's apple, then down his neck and into the hollow of his clavicle, making him squirm. She peppered his chest with hot, wet kisses, giving a nipple a little bite that made him gasp. Over his shoulders and over his bicep before jumping to his ribs to press her mouth along his side. He proved to be rather ticklish there, so she showed him mercy and moved to his abdominal muscles, scraping them with her teeth and sucking on them. The muscles clenched and quivered under her ministrations and Connor groaned audibly. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets to keep from moving like she'd asked. Abby proceeded a little lower, to the hairline on the lowest part of his stomach, mouth still hot and wet on his skin. The soft hair on her head tickled his hard shaft and he whimpered. When she didn't touch him where he needed it most and sunk her teeth into his hip bone instead tears sprang to his eyes. The torture she was putting him through was driving him mad, but he remained still as she had asked.

She descended the length of his leg with more kisses until she came to the scars put there by the slashing claw of a Future Predator. She turned his leg slightly to better access the healed wound, casting feather light kisses over the scar lines all the while massaging his inner thigh with her hand. "Ppp... please, Abby..." he begged, his erection now hard to the point of pain. He felt her hands splay out on his hips as she came down to press one more kiss to his body, on the head of his cock. The pearls of pre-cum painted her lips as ever so slowly she encased the head in her mouth and closing her lips around it and sucking. Tears ran down the side of his face as she took him in her mouth. She laved the underside with her tongue whilst creating a strong pressure around him. His breath came in hard pants, his hips trying to pitch himself deeper into her mouth, but her hands held him firm to the bed. Abby relaxed and took down more of him, swallowing and letting him feel the barest sharpness of her teeth. "Abby... I'm going to... " She caved her cheeks in and he was gone, exploding into her mouth as she milked him of every last drop, swallowing down his release. The sounds he made were primal and guttural and they only calmed when she finally released him. She crawled up his body and captured his mouth, thrusting her tongue inside. The taste of himself on her tongue was both foreign and intoxicating. The kiss was fiery and demanding and Connor grasped her face in his hands and returned her fervor tenfold. When they finally parted he looked up at her in awe.

"You're incredible," he said. "I love you so much." She wiped away the tears from his eyes and kissed him once more.

"Love you too," she whispered in response.

"Abby... I've had a few fantasies of my own..." Wrapping his arm around her, he turned them over so that she was under him. It didn't take long for her to figure out exactly what he had in mind as he made his way down the length of her body. He gently urged her thighs apart and one knee up, exposing her fully to him. Even freshly shaved the hairs on his face were still ever so slightly prickly and created a lovely friction against her skin as he bestowed kissing on her inner thighs. Before he'd disappeared into the future they'd only had a few days of being together as a couple. Connor had voiced his desired to make love to her this way, but it hadn't happened yet and now the anticipation was driving Abby crazy. Her whole body was vibrating as Connor took his time teasing her with kisses. When the first lap of his tongue on her center came she gasped and arched into him. He eased her lips apart with his tongue and gave her long deep strokes, dipping inside before sweeping up and over her clitoris. Her thighs trembled as he delved deep and became more voracious with the devouring of her flesh. The moans of appreciation he made served only to heighten her experience. He'd give her clit a hot, wet suck until she was all but shrieking, then went back to lapping at her cleft with his tongue. He tugged her thigh over his shoulder and continued hungrily. His hand sought hers their fingers threaded together. He gave her one last long sweep with his tongue and locked on to her clit, closing his lips around it, suckling urgently. Abby's hand tightened around his own as she neared her climax. Connor slipped two fingers inside her, curling them upward and stroking.

"CONNOR!" she cried as her orgasm crashed through her. Abby sobbed and writhed as he encouraged her further with his lips and fingers. He replaced his fingers with his cock as he licked and kissed his way back up her body. As he sheathed himself fully inside her with one powerful thrust, Abby's climax started a new. The pulse of her muscles around him nearly had him coming instantly but he tempered it down and started to move, hard and incessant.

Abby was barely able to come down from her high when Connor suddenly inside her, hard and thick and almost painful. It had been a very long month without him. He started to pump his hips, crashing into her with an urgency that came from that desperate frantic longing that she'd felt every moment they been apart. Connor was over her and she had to find great reserves of energy to move with him. She hooked her legs around his hips and thighs and pushed herself up to meet him. She gripped his shoulders and craned her neck to kiss him. As his tongue curled around hers for a desperate kiss.

Abby realized at some point that Connor was crying. It upset her and she wanted to comfort him. She broke off their kiss and slid her hands down his back. She stilled him with her touch and he went heavy on her, but he continued to surge against her gently and slowly.

"Connor," she said soothingly, hugging him close, still moving with him, feeling another orgasm building.

"I'm sorry... it's been too long... too long without you." he whimpered.

"Hush, it's okay. Look at me." He met her eyes and she brushed away his tears once more. She drew him down for a sweet kiss. "You're home." He nodded in acceptance. His hand strayed to her breast and he kneaded it tenderly while the other caressed her face. He pressed down deep and hard against her, creating a strong friction against her clit. Coupled with the pressure from his size and how he stroked her _just right_ Abby felt herself unraveling under him. It was her turn for tears as her third climax began much more powerfully and from somewhere much deeper than she ever had ever felt before. Her womb clenched, along with her entire center. The sensation spread out to her limbs until Abby felt her entire body overwhelmed. Colours danced in front of her eyes and she sobbed out in pleasure. The sensation of Connor erupting inside her set her off yet again. It continued on and on.

Connor collapsed on top of Abby, completely spent, feeling boneless. Without question or doubt that had been the most phenomenal and affirming experience of his life. He couldn't even speak properly aside from mumbling Abby's name in her ear. For her part she still had her limbs around him and made no move to let him go, instead merely tightening her hold on him. He worried about crushing her, but she seemed to be insisting. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He'd never thought he'd ever find such a woman as his Abby, let alone have her love him. He understood why his future self had risked so much to save her, to alter the time lines. Connor knew he'd do the same without a second thought. He'd destroy the world if it meant keeping Abby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_

* * *

Three years later..._

"How'd it go, love?" Connor asked into his cell phone, on the other end was Abby. He walked along the busy street on a hot summer's day milling about with the full throng of the London public. He'd meant to go with Abby to her doctor's appointment, but work at the ARC had overwhelmed him and he'd run late. Abby had assured him that she understood and it wasn't a bother. It was only her first ultrasound and they had another six months of them to look forward to. They'd first suspected that Abby was pregnant only a week previously. She hadn't had much in the way of morning sickness, just a little lightheadedness, but after missing two periods in a row they had their suspicions. They had been trying since the beginning of the year and now that it had been confirmed, the couple were over the moon with joy. Connor wove his way through the crowds of commuters on their way home after work. He was meeting Abby at her favourite cafe where she'd show him the first pictures of their baby. She was walking from the hospital to meet him.

"Perfect! Everything's normal. I have prenatal vitamins and the cutest little picture. I made them print two so we each can have one. I'm about eleven weeks. I think it was time in the locker room at the ARC."

"Really? Not the time on the desk in my office?"

"Mmm, could've been. Maybe it was that comedy of errors in the bathtub. That was a contortionist act."

"I think you might be right. It was _good_ though, wasn't it?"

"Fantastic! What about the kitchen counter? That was pretty hot."

"Maybe it was just the plain old bed? Can't knock a tried and true favourite!"

"Does it matter? It happened that week and that's all that counts."

"You're right, sweetheart. I'm so happy."

"Me too, Conn. I'm about five minutes from the cafe so I'm going to sign off. See you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too, babe. I'll be a good ten, I'm in _rush hour_."

"K', ta!" She disconnected the call and Connor did the same. He sighed and quickened his pace, eager to get to his wife as soon as possible. He looked up at the sky and smiled. Life was good. Life was suddenly interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle as it zoomed past a group of people at the crosswalk, nearly running them over. The rider on a red Ducati recklessly wove his way through the slow moving traffic at top speed, narrowly missing pedestrians and other vehicles. Connor felt like he'd been punched in the gut as his memories all came flooding back to him. What had Cutter said after his Claudia Brown had disappeared only to be reincarnated as Jenny Lewis? _The universe will only allow for a certain amount of change._

"Abby... no!" Connor burst into the sprint of his life, running harder than he ever had. The force driving him was far stronger than his will to live had been four years ago when he'd been running from the Future Predators. His future self had hoped to change the time lines, to save his Abby and now it seemed he may have failed. Connor had never told anyone of what his future self had shared concerning his Abby's death. It seemed too cruel and pointless to tell Abby, it would only have upset her. Furthermore, Connor had been certain that all that had occurred had stopped the horrific event unfolding from happening.

_"Abby was meeting me at this cafe she loved. She always got a hot chocolate and a warm cinnamon bun, even in the summer. It was summer when it happened in fact. July 29th, 2013 after 5 o'clock. There was such a crowd it was hard to make any headway. I was walking from the ARC and she was walking from the hospital. She'd just had her first ultrasound. I found out later that she'd been _ _carrying twins. I still have the ultrasound picture. It's always with me, to remind me of what could've been. What I lost. She beat me to the cafe by several minutes and was already sitting at a table outside. I watched this bastard on a red Ducati motorcycle weave his way through traffic, not bothering to care if he ran anyone down. I learned later that he'd hit a pot hole at a funny angle going 90km, the bike went flying, along with the rider straight over the cars parked along the side of the road and into the people outside the cafe. I arrived on the scene about five minutes after it happened. The ambulance hadn't arrived yet. Abby... she... she was just demolished! You can't even imagine... Don't, don't even try and picture it. It'll never come close to being as bad as what I saw. I died that day too, as far as I was concerned. I lost my wife, my children, everything that mattered, everything I lived and breathed for. I decided then and there that I would find a way to change it. Even if it took me the rest of my life. Even if it took me to hell..."_

The words of his future self echoed in Connor's ears, the horrid painful story of losing Abby and their unborn children. He ran hard, lungs feeling as though they may burst. He carelessly pushed away anyone in his path, ignoring their shouts and curses. She'd be there by now, getting her hot chocolate and cinnamon bun, making her way out to the table. He rounded the corner and caught sight of the Ducati as it made a dangerous lunge to avoid a car changing lanes. Ahead Connor saw Abby exiting the cafe with her order and searching for a seat. A couple vacated their seats and Abby smiled, making her way over to it. Connor ignored the motorcycle from then on, instead focusing solely on Abby. He heard the squeal of tires beside him and the gasps and cries of the people around him. Connor barreled into Abby, taking her off her feet and to the ground. He felt the woosh of air on the back of his head as the Ducati sailed into the spot that milliseconds ago Abby was standing. Her drink and food went flying from her hand as Connor slammed into her. He twisted them so his body took the majority of the impact on the pavement, then she was being rolled and pinned beneath Connor, his body shielding hers from the explosion and hail of glass.

There were screams of terror and people shouting for someone to call an ambulance, or the fire department or the police. Others were trying to help evacuate the cafe and meanwhile Connor still covered Abby and held her tight.

"Connor?! Conn, I can't breath," Abby gasped, struggling to get out from underneath him. She finally had to elbow him in the ribs to get his attention. He loosened his grip and she maneuvered her way out from under him. She surveyed the damage briefly, but was more concerned about Connor. His back was covered in blood and glass and his eyes were wide staring and unblinking. "Connor? What's wrong?! Answer me!"

"Ab... Abby?" he stuttered, finally coming to his senses.

"Honey, you're hurt, we need to get you to the hospital."

"I did it! I saved you. It didn't happen like he said it would..."

"Like who said? Conn, you're scaring me." He brushed off her concerns as he looked her over. There was a scrape along the side of her hand, she was disheveled but otherwise unharmed. Tentatively he placed his hand over her abdomen. "The babies... are they alright?"

"Babies? How could you know? I was going to surprise you." He burst into tears then and pulled her against him for a fierce hug. Abby was confused and in a state of shock. The sirens of the emergency vehicles could be heard arriving on the scene and moments later an EMT was beside them talking to them and looking at Connor's back. Abby answered the questions on her husband's behalf, he still seemed to be in an incredible state of shock. Connor was helped to one of the ambulances and Abby kept a firm grip on his hand the entire ride to the hospital. After watching the doctors and nurses pull the shards of glass out of his back and disinfect, stitch and bandage him Abby felt lightheaded again. When she'd slumped against the wall, Connor shot up from where he was being treated rushed to catch her.

"Someone please help! She's pregnant!" he cried, helping her to a chair.

"Connor, I'm okay. I just haven't eaten since lunch." Connor wasn't so confident. Half an hour later they were upstairs with Abby's OB/GYN for a second exam.

"Hello again Mrs. Temple," greeted Abby's doctor as she walked into the room, a fifty-something woman with a portly figure and a warm glow. She smiled at Connor, who sat next to Abby without a shirt on. His had been ruined by the glass and blood. "They told me what happened this afternoon, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really. I got dizzy downstairs in Emergency because I haven't eaten in about six hours and frankly it was terrible watching them stitch Connor up."

"Judging by what they showed on the news you were extraordinarily lucky."

"Connor got me out of the way just in time." Abby caressed her husband's cheek.

"How hard did you land on the pavement? Have you felt any cramping? Any spotting?"

"I didn't fall on the pavement, Connor took all the impact. I landed on him. And no, I haven't felt anything, no spotting."

"That's good. Shall we do another ultrasound just to be sure? Lay down on the table." Abby left Connor's side and did as the doctor ordered. Just as she had hours earlier, Abby exposed her belly. The doctor squirted the gel on to her and brought over the wand from the ultrasound machine. After a few moments of searching the doctor had the fetuses on the monitor.

"Mr. Temple, as I showed your wife this afternoon, here's the first baby..." The doctor pointed to the screen. "And just here to the left is the second one. Given their proximity and my only being able to see one placenta, my opinion is you're having identical twins." Connor wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the screen. Abby reached for his hand, which he gave. "It's hard to tell on the monitor, but the arms and legs are already formed. And last but not least..." The doctor fiddled with a few buttons and suddenly the whooshing thud of two fetal heartbeats filled the room. Connor swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed Abby's hand.

"Looks like everything's as good as it was this afternoon. Come back in immediately if anything changes. I'll print some more pictures for you. And the video from this afternoon should be ready for you to pick up. It'll be in your file by the nurses' station." The doctor removed the wand and the sound of heartbeats disappeared. "The pictures have been sent to the printer. I'll give you two some time alone and you can collect the new prints with the DVD disk. And I'll see you for your next appointment."

"One question," said Connor, just as the doctor went to leave. "Can you tell what we're having?"

"No, not yet, on your next appointment." With a smile and a nod she left the room, closing the door behind her. Abby cleaned herself off with the tissues provided and righted her clothing. She sat herself up and faced Connor who remained seated in his chair. He sighed and rose, going to Abby and enveloping her in a hug.

"I love you, Abby," he spoke.

"Love you too, Conn. Will you tell me about today? You knew it was going to happen, the accident. You knew about the twins too."

"Yeah, I did. When we get home, though, yeah? I just really want to be home."

"We should call for a taxi. You can't go walking home without an shirt covered in bandages."

"Right, of course. I almost forgot, what with seeing 'em on the monitor. Abbs..."

"Yeah?"

"We're having two babies!" Abby smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, we are. Everything okay now?" Connor thought of his other self who on this same day had lost everything that he now held. Connor would become a different man now. He'd have his beautiful wife, he'd have his children, he'd have an entirely different life. The two timelines had converged into one and now the future was unknown to him. He was almost glad of it. Connor kissed his wife again.

"Everything's as it should be."

The End

Epilogue to follow


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

For the past seven years the code on Connor's anomaly opening device that had once marked _the future_ refused to lock on and open. Connor took that as a good sign, meaning that the future was no yet written and that he and Abby were in control of their own destinies and those of their children. His family were at home and he was eager to join them after a long day at the ARC, but when the device had suddenly sprung to life on its own and fixed itself on the future time line, Connor knew he had to investigate. Becker and his men suited up and Connor allowed the device to open the anomaly. Tentatively the small group stepped through. Connor was overwhelmed with relief with what they found on the other side. They'd stepped into a beautiful green pasture covered in arboreal trees and flowers in well manicured beds. It was the same site he'd visited all those years ago, only it wasn't a derelict wasteland filled with vicious creatures. It was pristine and perfect. There was an edifice in the distance and Connor could see a lone man walking towards them from it. As he came into range they were surprised to find it was Becker, or rather an older version of the one at Connor's side.

"Good afternoon, sir. We've been expecting you," spoke the older man to Connor, disregarding his other self. He was in every bit as good a condition as his younger counterpart, save for a peppering of gray in his hair.

"Expecting us?" asked Connor.

"Yes sir."

"What's with all the _sir _stuff? He'd never call me sir!" Connor gestured to his Becker who stood ever stoic.

"It's a title befitting your station. Now if you'll come with me, please. The others are requested to remain here, but I assure you that you'll be perfectly safe. You have my word. You will return within the hour."

Connor and the elder Becker entered the ARC after a ten minute walk across the pasture. Along the way Connor noticed a small herd of mammoths out in another field. He went to ask Becker about it but was waved off. The new ARC seemed like something out of Star Trek. Everything was streamline and modern and fully computerized. Connor received many strange looks from the staff as he walked through various halls and rooms as Becker led them to their destination. The hub of this ARC wasn't entirely dissimilar than the one he'd left behind. The tech and consoles were different, but basically it felt like home. Connor looked around when he looked upwards he saw himself, almost two decades older looking down on him from on high. His elder self was in his office behind glass. Connor waved and his counterpart gave him a nod in response, but didn't make any motion to come down and see himself. Connor's attention was drawn away by two voices arguing.

"Look! I'm telling you that if we loop the power back through the .0001% uranium cell it'll replenish the charge!" one young man argued, the other, his identical twin, walked beside him growing ever frustrated with his brother.

"Yes, but if you don't figure out a way to do it on a limited feed it'll charge exponentially and bloody explode! I think a small nuclear blast might draw attention!" replied the brother.

"You're impossible!"

"No, you're impossible!"

"Nick... David?" asked Connor, awestruck by the sight of his sons fully grown, Nicholas Stephen and David Aidan. They stood a few inches taller than Connor, with dark hair and dark eyes and Connor's well defined jaw, but something about them, just a nuance was every bit Abby. "My boys..."

"Hey dad," said one of them, who ten paused and looked over his father. He turned and looked behind him and saw his actual father up in his office. He turned back and gave Connor the once over. "Woah..."

"You're our dad!" spoke the other one. "When are you from?"

"Uh, it's 2018. Blimey, look at you. This morning you were four years old and fighting over your cocoa puffs! Which one's which?"

"I'm David, he's Nick. Wow... you're so.... _young_!"

"And you guys are so... _old! _Where did my little boys go?"

"Nick! Davey! Catch them!!" called a girl's voice as she came rushing into the wide open space of the hub. She was chasing after four baby diictodons. Nick and David scattered, each going for one of them as the third went running headlong into Connor's shin. He bent over and scooped the little one up, cradling it in my arms.

"I've got Nico!" shouted David, standing up from behind a console.

"Caught Lou!" said Nick, holding on to a squirming baby dinosaur.

"Where's Iggy and Bowie?!" cried the girl, searching frantically.

"Uh, I've got one here. Looks like a Bowie to me," said Connor. The girl came rushing over to him.

"Thanks, daddy. I'm really sorry they got out, but you know what they're like!" she smiled up at him and Connor found himself with looking into Abby's crystal blue eyes. This was his daughter! His teenage daughter. Her hair was dark like her brothers', and the dimples were definitely his, but other than that she was every bit Abby. "Wait a minute..."

"Yeah, sorry, uh, younger version of myself here. Just popped in for a visit." She chewed her bottom lip just like Abby did when she was nervous.

"I, uh, don't know what to say. This is really weird. Cool, but weird. And um, that's Iggy." Connor smiled and passed the little fellow into his daughter's arms.

"How's it that there's these little guys around?"

"Nancy got jealous of mum having babies so one day she set Sid straight and ever since every five years like clockwork they have another litter. We figure that we've got at least another fifty years of this, since finding out diictodons live almost as long as tortoises. That's about another 200 more babies to come. It's _insane_. Mum stopped at three."

By way of the corridor from which Connor had been escorted, Becker emerged with the lost forth member of the litter. "I believe this belongs with you," said Becker, placing the second baby in the teenager's arms. She blushed furiously and smiled, muttering a thank you. Connor shot daggers at Becker, who didn't seem to notice but instead returned Connor's daughter's smile. _Oh hell no! _thought Connor. _He's old enough to be her dad and she can't even be 18 yet!!_ Nick and David rejoined them, placing Nico and Lou into their sisters' arms.

"Okay, I've gotta get them back to the nursery before Nancy gets worried." She leaned forward and gave Connor a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, daddy. By the way, when I'm eight years old and I accidentally set fire to the living room carpet, please go easy on me!" She hurried off, struggling to keep control of the little ones in her hands. Connor smiled as he watched her leave. The idea that he and Abby had yet to know this beautiful girl filled him with immense joy. The only person he hadn't seen yet was Abby. He scanned around for her and couldn't see any sign of her. His sons watched him, the silence a bit awkward. Connor felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around and there she was. Her hair was longer, tied back in a ponytail. She worse a very prim and proper suit, something he almost never saw his Abby wearing. Her hair was darker, her natural honey blond. There wasn't a speck of gray. There were crinkles in the corners of here eyes and along her laugh lines. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Hello Connor," she spoke, linking her arm with his and leading him away. Connor looked back at his sons and they waved goodbye to him as Abby continued on. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" She brought him outside and took him back to the path he'd walked down to the ARC. "How are you feeling? It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Abby, the children are beautiful!"

"They are, aren't they? We figured it was time to let you know that everything works out okay in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing you'll work out a way to neutralize anomalies in the past from the future without causing temporal paradoxes, makes things a lot easier. You're brilliant in case you've forgotten. You'll do many other amazing, brilliant things. "

"Abby, am I a good father?"

"The absolute best! Why do you ask?"

"I just worry sometimes that I don't spend enough time at home. The boys are already four and I can barely make it home in time for dinner most nights."

"It gets better when our daughter arrives. Don't worry. As you can see, they all turn out just fine."

"Yeah. Still, I hope I'm doing right by them. We're still good, aren't we?"

"We've had our ups and downs, like any married couple, but we've never come close to breaking up. We're still as in love as the day we got married. _And_ you're still an insatiable rascal. I'm a very lucky lady."

"I'm pretty sure he'd say the same thing. Abbs, what kind of work do we do here? Why are there mammoths running around? What purpose does the ARC serve? Where are Danny, Lester and Sarah? Have we figured out what's causing the anomalies?"

"Too many questions, sweetheart. You have to find out some things on your own. My best advice to you is to keep on exploring and keep trying to make the world a better place. Spend as much time as you can with your family and stay away from scallops, turns out you're allergic." Connor chuckled and hugged his wife. She might be almost twenty years older than him now, but she was still a part of him. Abby kissed his lips ever so briefly. "Hurry home, she's got some news for you. I think you can guess."

"What do we name her?"

"Un uh! Not a chance. That one you definitely have to wait for. Your Abby's already chosen a name and you'll love it." Connor kissed Abby once more and bid her goodbye. He watched until she returned to the building where she was met by her husband, who took her into his arms just as he had minutes ago. Connor walked the distance back to where Becker waited by the open anomaly with his men.

"Anything to report?" asked Becker. Connor paused and observed his friend, and remembered how his _teenage_ daughter at smiled at the soldier and how the _much much _older Becker had smiled back.

"Yeah, I do. You are _soooooooooooo_ not allowed to date my daughter!" With that Connor stepped through the anomaly and back home. He told Lester he'd give a full report tomorrow and that he was going home.

An hour later Connor arrived at the home he shared with Abby and their sons. The time eventually came when living in the flat was impractical. With all their animals and twins on the way, it was time for a move. The large detached house was situated outside of London and though the commute wasn't the best, the house was ideal. With four bedrooms and a sprawling conservatory, the reptiles and dinosaurs had a comfortable habitat to coexist with their humans. Rex even got to spend time flying around outside. They had acres of land for the boys to play on and they were surrounded by trees for privacy with no neighbours for a mile in any direction. Moreover, their little family unit was close and loving and for Connor coming home was always the best part of his day.

He winced when he noticed the time. The boys would be in bed already. He hoped Abby wouldn't be angry with him. Perhaps she would understand, considering where he'd been. He unlocked the front door and slipped inside, locking it up behind him. The house was predominantly dark, save for the lamp that illuminated the reception room to the right. Abby rose from her position on the couch and made her way over to him.

"Abby, I'm really really sorry!" he said pitifully. "Were the boys upset they didn't get their story?" Abby hushed him with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself flush against him. All worries forgotten Connor returned her kiss with equal fervor and rising passion. He turned them and pressed Abby back against the door, hands straying up her body to massage her breasts. He remembered what the future Abby had told him and suspected that was the reason for such a warm homecoming. She started pulling him down towards the floor when the familiar sound of little feet running along the hallway above alerted them to the imminent interruption. Abby gave him a nudge and Connor met the twins half way as they came bounding down the stairs with dual exclamations of "Daddy!!".

Connor caught his sons as they leapt into his open arms and he squeezed them tight, giving them each a sound kiss on their cheeks. "I thought you two were supposed to be in bed," Connor scolded, securing each boy on either side of his hips. They were getting big, almost too big to be carried like this.

"We waited," said Nick.

"We want our story," echoed David. Connor felt Abby's hand on the small of his back, ushering him up the stairs.

"Go on, I'll be up in a few minutes," she said.

"All right lads, what would you like to hear?" asked Connor, trudging on up.

"Dragons!" they announced in unison.

"Right, dragons it is. Did I ever tell you about the time _I _slew a dragon all by myself?" Abby smiled as she watched her three boys ascend the steps together. She sighed and went about checking that everything was locked and secure for the night before turning off the lamp and heading upstairs. She listened briefly at the boys' bedroom door and heard her husband telling a rather elaborate version of his time fighting dragons along side Sir William de Mornay. Abby went into the en suite from their bedroom and took off her clothes, changing into her nighty. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror, particularly her stomach. She still had a little bit of a roundness from carrying the boys and despite being well back into fighting form, it never quite went away entirely. It irked her somewhat, but Connor favoured it because it reminded him of when she'd been pregnant and how sexy he'd found her then. Now the process starting all over again. She was certain he'd be pleased. They hadn't been trying for this one, but the way they went at it, she wasn't surprised it happened, even skirting around the fact that they'd been using birth control. Nothing was 100% after all. Abby was happy. They were still young and now that the boys were growing up, soon to start going to school she relished the idea of having another baby to care for.

Abby returned to the boys' bedroom, leaning in the door way as Connor finished up his story. Nick and David listened intently with Sid and Nancy on either side of them. The foursome were pretty much inseparable. When the boys had been infants the two diictodons had instantly become their sworn protectors. Nancy had been particularly attentive, and Abby wondered if she was getting broody too, but as of yet nothing had come of it. When the story was finished and the twins' eyes were drooping, Abby joined Connor and tucked them in for the night, telling them they were loved and kissing them both goodnight.

Abby lay in bed a short while later while Connor had a shower. She hoped he'd grabbed something to eat during the day and he wasn't going to go to bed hungry. She worried about how much responsibility he was taking on. Maybe the news that he was going to be father again would help to slow him down. A few minutes after the water shut off, a naked Connor padded across the floor and crawled into bed next to her. He snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her, nestling his face into her neck.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"It's okay. I promise I'll eat a big breakfast." Abby sighed and patted his hand. She really wished he wouldn't get so wrapped up in work that he skipped meals.

"You're going to be home all Sunday, right?"

"Yep, just us, Nick n' David. What would you like to do?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to make sure." Connor tightened his hold on her

"Abby. I've been thinking that maybe I should get an assistant. That new tech that Lester hired, Albert's his name." Abby smiled and the worry that gripped her heart loosened a little.

"Albert's very very smart."

"He coding skills are amazing! If I coached him a little he could write my programs for me, that would free up some time during the day."

"That's a really good idea, Conn."

"And maybe I don't need to go on every mission. Becker can handle them. His paleontology studies are coming along really well." Connor had been cataloging every anomaly contained within the anomaly opening device and Becker had taken it upon himself to learn more about the Earth's past in order to help with his missions. "I mean, how many times do I need to see the Cretaceous Era? There's already seventy nine different anomalies for it."

"Don't deprive yourself of what you love though. I know every last one of those seventy nine thrilled you when you saw them."

"Yeah, but Becker can do the exploring and report back and if anything special's on the other side, then I can go see for myself. And there's my reports too. Lester said he'd hire someone to type them out if I dictated, which I can do whilst doing my other work."

"They're all very good ideas, and Connor, they couldn't have come at a better time. Thing of it is... I'm... "

"You're pregnant." Abby gasped in shock. She turned over to look at him. The grin on his face made her suspicious.

"How did you know?" He kissed her firmly on the mouth while his hand splayed out over her abdomen, caressing it.

"You'll never guess who I met today."

The End.... again :)

That's all folks! :) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I need some new plot bunnies, any ideas?


End file.
